Exquisite
by RukiaRae
Summary: When Raven gets asked out on a date, she's lost...She ropes Speedy into helping and, after a week of preparing her for a date with another guy, he realises that he loves the exquisite empath. For once, Speedy, the aloof heart-throb, was at a loss when it came to women..when it came to her. Rae/Spe slight Rob/Star Rated T for swearing and citrus-y moments RATING HAS GONE UP
1. The Problem

**Not sure how long this story is going to be, but I couldn't get the idea out of my head. It's Speedy/Rae since I've recently fallen in love with the pairing. I love the idea of Raven's maturity and personality taming Speedy into being monogamous. **

**I'm envisioning the story being a mix between the film 'He's Just Not That Into You', the film 'The Ugly Truth', and the Teen Titans cartoon series. I, of course, own none of these. **

**Enjoy!**

The Problem**  
**

She frowned, she wasn't sure what surprised her more, the fact that she had been asked on a date or the fact that she said yes. Part of her chalked it up to fatigue, after all, he'd asked her after a gruelling battle against Red-X. She refused to think it was because he looked gorgeous-she of all people knew not to judge a book based on it's cover. Still, no matter how much she tried to rationalise it, she acknowledged the fact that she was nervous despite the fact that the date was a week away (she had scheduled it for Saturday night, knowing that crime was lower then since, it seemed, villains too had lives). She groaned, she wanted to talk this over with someone.

She knew Beastboy was out of the question. He had already been gaping at her since she'd said yes to the date. No, he wouldn't be able to help her and he would probably be really annoying about the situation. And she certainly didn't trust him enough to tell him what the date was-she knew he'd be tempted to follow. And Cyborg would encourage it of him.

She loved Cy, he was the older brother she never had. She normally appreciated his protective nature-it saved her many times in battle. However, she knew he would be irrational. He was already giving her dating advice despite the fact that this happened a mere four hours ago. She smiled at some of his more _colourful _advice tips, like 'wear strong boots so you can kick him you-know-where if he tries anything on you'.

Robin would also be overprotective. He was distrustful, like she often was, of people who weren't members of the Teen Titans. After Malchior and Terra, he saw enemies in anyone who wasn't in his trusted circle. Not to mention, he was dating a naive girl. As much as Raven liked Star, she had to admit the girl lacked common sense sometimes. She knew that looking out for Star often meant he would forget that not everyone was as trusting as she was. That just left Star.

Star's bubbly personality often made her uncomfortable, however, Star did have a boyfriend. And there was the fact that Star was constantly insisting they spend more 'girl time' together. She sighed, her mind made up.

She wandered the tower, hoping not to run into any of her teammates. She made it to Star's room, undisturbed. Taking a calming breath, she knocked on Star's door. The alien opened the door and, when it revealed her best friend, she squealed in delight.

"Friend, would you like to do the hanging out now?" she chirped.

Raven nodded, "I need help with this date. All of it. I don't know what to wear, what to say."

Yes, unfortunately, Raven now regretted never getting anything when she went with Star to the mall on their previous girl trips. It meant that her only non-superhero clothes were pjs and sweats.

Star squealed again, "Yes, friend, I would be delighted to help. Let us find something for you to wear!"

Raven followed the chipper girl into her pink room, amazed at how quickly Star had gotten to her closet. She began pulling items out quickly, making a rather large heap on her circular bed. Disturbed, Silkie leaped from his identical, small bed to a more secure place behind Star's nightstand. Raven wished she could take Silkie's place, Star on a mission was a bit terrifying.

Raven levitated into her usual lotus position, waiting for Star to make her selections, though she was a bit worried. Nothing from that closet looked black or dark blue. In fact, all of it looked to be various shades of purple and pink. Deciding not to judge before she'd seen anything, Raven closed her eyes.

"Friend, I have it! It is glorious!"

Raven opened one eye...and was glad she was practised in controlling her emotions. She looked at the monstrosity-it was a lavender sundress with pink flowers decorating it. The dress was perfect for Star, but it would make her look horribly awkward. Still, not wanting to upset her friend, she took the dress and levitated to Star's bathroom to try it on.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she let Star examine her. The dress was an awkward fit at best. At worst, it was no fit. Raven, having a more generous bust than her friend, saw the fabric strain at her chest. The dress then bunched up around her midsection and made her look paler than usual. Thankfully, seeing it on, Star could agree that it wasn't the best for her friend.

"Thanks for trying, Star. I don't think your clothes will fit me, though," she said monotonously, relieved she wouldn't have to try every article of clothing on that Star had laid out. They all looked the same-perfect for Star but odd for her.

"But, what will you do then, friend?" she asked.

"I have a week, I'll figure it out," she offered her friend a small smile and helped her to clean up her room. She then, acknowledging that she'd gotten off easy, suggested they paint their nails and watch a film. She was grateful to find Star had purchased darker nail polish since their last spa get-together. It meant she wouldn't have to paint her nails fuschia and endure Beastboy's comments. Grabbing the burgundy colour, Raven got to work on her own nails, confiding in her friend over the documentary on extremophile fungi about how nervous she really was. She didn't have all that much (read: any) normal dating experiences and, as such, had no clue what she was supposed to do.

After their quality time, Raven felt good that Star was happy with their 'girl time', however, she was still a bundle of nerves. She sighed, knowing who she ought to call. Since the end of the world, Raven had opened up more during the team bonding activities. This, somehow, extended to the inter-team bonding activities with Titans East. Raven recalled with a smile how he'd tried to flirt with her like all the other Titan girls. It had taken several threats, more than most people, but he'd laid off. She couldn't say what the turning point was, but he began to act seriously around her, that's not to say he _never _flirted (something that would've been impossible for him), but his maturity was something she respected and was grateful for. It also made it easier to deal with him when he was being childish-almost as though if she could weather his moments of immaturity, she would get to see his more reserved side.

It didn't take long for them to become friends, both had similar pasts. He grew up on a Navajo reservation, in a place with a very unique and, often, misunderstood culture. She grew up similarly, on Azerath. He'd trained rigorously with the Green Arrow, she'd done so with Azar and the monks of Azerath. Both had left their homes behind and picked up the superhero mantle. And, although he'd always cover this up with jokes and jibes, she could always sense his sadness when she asked if he'd ever been serious with a woman. So, conceivably, they'd both been hurt by betrayal too.

She often wondered if she would have ended up even more like him if she hadn't needed to control her emotions. She deflected her pain by claiming she couldn't feel, but without that excuse, would she have turned to humour (specifically sarcasm, which was her forte) to deflect her sadness? Either way, she could empathise with him. Well, usually.

Though she understood the reason for his promiscuity, it still bothered her. She would often make comments before reminding herself that it didn't matter. He could still be her friend even if he had undesirable dating habits. She wasn't dating him, after all.

Still, if there was one guy who understood what would keep a man and what women ought to wear on any type of date, it was him. He probably also knew what mundane conversation topics she ought to have stored away for Friday. She sighed, hating herself for doing this. She knew the cocky archer would never let this go. But it was either sacrifice her pride a bit to get priceless information that could help her or risk alienating the one guy in Jump City who'd approached her for a date.

She sighed and, picking up her communicator, she called Speedy. She knew she shouldn't have been surprised, after all, they were on different time zones, but when he answered his communicator, she caught a quick glimpse of another woman near him. She frowned, she hadn't considered he would be out of the tower, though she should've. She heard him mutter, 'Just a minute, babe' before leaving the room.

She was just glad she hadn't caught him at a more awkward time; at least he was fully dressed. The turn her thoughts was taking caused her to blush deeply. She just hoped the darkness of her room and the shadows of her hood would hide it.

"Raven?" he asked, confused, "Is there something wrong?"

"Um, no," she answered, "I just needed your help with something. Nothing urgent. I'll call back."

Before she could hang up, he blurted, "What?"

She could see the shock on his face.

Gritting her teeth, she repeated herself, "I. Need. Your. Help."

He smiled at the strain this was giving her and replied cheekily, "I heard. But I meant, what did you need help with?"

She bit back a growl, after all, he was taking time away from his latest conquest to talk to her. She could at least try to be civil.

Looking up at the ceiling, she wished the ground would swallow her whole, "I got asked out on a date."

"I would say congratulations, but you don't sound so enthused," he remarked.

"I feel sick when I think about it," she confided, feeling her stomach lurch causing the second part of her sentence to come out more meekly than she had intended, "I don't know what to do. Help?"

The shock still hadn't left his face, "Why me? Why not Star? She's got a boyfriend and is in the same city."

Raven groaned, "I already tried. You should've seen the monstrosity she tried to get me to wear. Besides, you go on lots of dates, I thought you might be of help."

She cringed, she hadn't meant to insult him but his crestfallen face looked hurt. Quickly, she amended, "All I meant was, you have experience in a variety of situations. It's not exactly a 'normal' date and I could _really _use some help."

He nodded, back to his carefree self, "Okay. Give me a bit and we'll talk more."

She refrained from rolling her eyes and just nodded, "Thanks."

It wasn't until she hung up that she realised he hadn't said one teasing remark. She smiled and decided to continue her book until he called back. Turning the ringer on her communicator up to the loudest level, she set it near her and began to read.

* * *

She jerked around wildly, almost forgetting where she was. She sat up abruptly and felt the crease the book had left in her cheek. She frowned, glancing at the time on her wind-up alarm clock. She'd been asleep for 2 hours. _Shit. _She lunged for her communicator to check for any missed messages, however, she found there were none. _Jerk. _

Rubbing her face where the book left its imprint, she decided she would get some tea. Grabbing her communicator, she headed for the common room. Upon reaching the common room, she saw Beastboy sitting next to Starfire on their violet crescent couch, showing her how to play Mega Monkey 6 on the big screen that dominated the room.

"Where's Cyborg?" She asked monotonously, wondering why Beastboy wasn't playing with his usual competitor.

"You're finally awake," came the familiar voice of Speedy as he left the kitchen, carrying a mug of herbal tea, "'Bout time. I was going to run this up to you."

Her eyes widened in shock, struggling to process everything that was happening, "What are you doing here?"

He chuckled, "I offered to switch with Cyborg for the next two weeks so he and Bee can have some time together. Bee and Robin approved so I headed over."

She took the tea from him, ignoring the feeling she got when her fingers brushed over his, "Thank-you. But...you're an hour and a half away."

Confusion was splayed across her face.

"Yeah. And what does that have to do with anything?" he asked gruffly, hoping to put her off her next question.

"But, you were with...," she trailed off, eyes widening, "I'm sorry. I d-didn't mean to pull you away from that girl."

He sighed, "It's fine, there are other fish in the sea."

He could see, even with his comment, that the worry hadn't left her eyes.

Putting a hand on her petite shoulder, he added, "Really, Rae. She was nothing special, no harm done."

She seemed to accept this, nodding, "Well, thanks."

In an effort to dispel the intimate moment that had come upon them, Speedy stretched, taking his arm off her.

"I'm tired," he mumbled, "I think I'm going to head off to bed. But tomorrow we'll go to the mall and decide on what you should wear."

She huffed, annoyed he would assume a mall trip was necessary, "How do you know we need to go the mall? I could have civilian clothes."

He snorted, turning to her he replied, "And there could be blue grass."

Gritting her teeth in frustration, she replied, "There is such a thing as bluegrass. It grows in the South and takes up a lot of water in the summers. Idiot."

She knew her response wasn't witty, but whatever. There _was _such a thing as bluegrass, despite the fact that she knew this isn't what he meant. He'd meant colour-wise. Whatever, his statement could be twisted to her favour, his fault for wording it so.

He grinned, "All I know is you wouldn't have had to rely on Star's wardrobe if you had one of your own."

He then turned, missing her embarrassed, angry blush, making his way to the guest bedroom he always stayed in when visiting Titans West.

"Well aren't you observant," she said, mockingly, after he'd left. It wasn't until Star's cheer of "I AM VICTORIOUS!" rocked the common room that Raven realised she had been standing there, alone, in the middle of the common room since the archer had left. Glancing at her hand, she noticed she still carried the now lukewarm tea he'd made for her.

Levitating to the kitchen, Raven quickly drained the mug before retreating to her room.

* * *

The next morning, she awoke to an unpleasant pounding on her door.

"Wake up, Ravieee," called Speedy teasingly.

She leapt from bed and dashed to her mirror. She was surprised he was up before her, she was usually the first up. And Speedy was rarely up before noon. Not wanting to ruin her immaculate reputation as the early riser, she decided on doing some quick damage control before answering the door.

Buying herself some time, she croaked, "What do you want, Speedy?"

At the mirror, she smoothed down her hair so she didn't look like she'd just gotten out of bed. Satisfied, she opened the door a crack.

"Well?"

She quickly took in his appearance. He wore khaki trousers and a dark blue fitted t-shirt. His damp hair hung sexily over his domino mask. She did have to give him credit for always looking put together; he always wore clothes that highlighted his excellent physique. She would be a fool not to see that he was gorgeous but that didn't mean she was going to tell him. He already had plenty of women doing that, no need to inflate his already too large ego.

He smiled softly, "I didn't mean to wake you up."

She huffed, letting the door open fully, "You didn't, I was already up."

His smile grew until it rivalled that of the Cheshire cat, "Is that why you're still in lingerie, then?"

Blushing she looked down, cursing herself for not bothering to check her attire. And, of course, she was in her black silky tank-top and short boy-shorts, the ones that Star had gotten her for Christmas one year. She'd claimed that Raven needed to look pretty more, a fact that she should extend to both going out and lounging around. She'd never worn them around her friends, but kept them since they were quite comfortable.

He chuckled when he saw her face flood with colour, a flustered Raven wasn't something he often got to see. It made him a bit _proud _to know he was the source of her blush.

"I was meditating and forgot to change," she mumbled, looking down in a vain attempt to hide her stained cheeks, "And it's not lingerie."

"Whatever you say, Ravie," he replied casually, riling the girl up further, "Still looks hot."

Ignoring his flirtatious comment (after all, what could she say to that?), she put her hands on her hips (which, Speedy noted with satisfaction, caused her top to ride up some, exposing a bit of her flat, pale stomach) and growled, "Don't. Call. Me. Ravie!_" _

He smiled, raising his hands defensively, "Okay, fine, I won't call you Ravie anymore."

She narrowed her eyes, trying to find any loopholes to the unexpected moment of kindness, "Thanks?"

"No problem, Rae," he mentioned with a wink, before heading to the common room, leaving a flabbergasted Raven in his wake. When she regained her composure, she growled at the empty hallway; she'd forgotten how frustrating it was to work with him sometimes, despite their friendship.

She stomped back into her room and quickly showered before throwing on her leotard and a pair of grey sweats over it. It would have to do. Looking at herself in the mirror, she resolved to get a pair of jeans at the mall so that she wouldn't look like a bum. Especially when she was going shopping with the immaculate Speedy. It didn't help that her sweats were well worn and were a bit big, falling loosely on her hips. She was sure she looked the opposite of him-she was in clothes that favoured comfort over style, that made her look completely undesirable. _Whatever, that's getting fixed today _she thought.

She made her way to the common room for her morning tea. She noticed his gaze on her while she was making tea. At first, she thought nothing of it, just Speedy being Speedy, however, when it lingered for the duration it took to make her tea, she'd had it. Turning to her companion, who was seated on the couch, she snapped "_What?"_

Thankfully, for Speedy, he was spared from answering that question when Robin walked into the common room, ready for his morning coffee after his usual workout. Roy silently chastised himself, this was _Raven_. He'd have to be more careful. As it was, he was lucky he'd survived the encounter with her this morning.

Silently, Raven floated a mug full of coffee to her leader, much to Roy's chagrin. _When did she make coffee?_ he wondered. Though, truthfully, he wasn't all that surprised that he'd missed it. After all, he'd been spending the morning staring at her. It always amused him that she never acknowledged just how beautiful she was. She, evidently, could make even sweatpants look sexy. The way they dangled from her hips looked alluring-one tug and they'd be completely off.

He stopped his train of thought remembering how it had nearly gotten him in trouble just moments ago. He sighed, why was he fantasising about an empath? It seemed like suicide. He eventually came to the conclusion that this was because he'd ditched that one girl. He needed someone to satisfy his...urges. With that, resolved to go out tonight when they got back. He needed his sanity back. Both she and Robin joined him on the couch, sitting side-by-side. It was obvious from the ease of their movements that this was something that happened often. He couldn't help but feel as though he was intruding.

Noticing Speedy's discomfort, Raven focussed her gaze on him, intently reading his emotions.

"You're not, you know," she mumbled after a long moment.

Startled, Speedy jumped. "W-what?"

"You're not intruding," she offered, "If you were, we'd have asked you to leave."

It was Roy's turn to flush. He wasn't used to being read like an open book-usually he was the one doing the reading. Thankfully, she hadn't elaborated and just used her powers to turn on the daily news.

Leaning back, she said, "After this, how about we go to the mall? I'd rather go before Star wakes up-I've lost all faith in her fashion sense."

Speedy chuckled, both of them ignoring Robin's surprise, "Sure, sounds good."

* * *

******I'm not sure how well I've captured Speedy since it's the first fic I've written where he features as a main character...Any suggestions?**

**Good? Bad? Let me know! **

**~RR**


	2. The Makeover

**Hey guys, I'm back and updating in full force once again! Just did a quick update for this story and, let me warn you all, it's about 4.30 am now...I'm hoping the chapter doesn't have too many indicators that it was written rather quickly and late at night, but if I've made any stupid mistakes just let me know! :)**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

Last Chapter:

Leaning back, she said, "After this, how about we go to the mall? I'd rather go before Star wakes up-I've lost all faith in her fashion sense."

Speedy chuckled, both of them ignoring Robin's surprise, "Sure, sounds good."

* * *

The Makeover

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Just try it on."

"I. Don't. Do. Dresses," she snapped, "Ever."

"You did with Mother Mae-Eye," he teased, before adding, "You're the one who agreed to go dancing for your date, Rae."

She sent him a glare that would send any normal person running for the hills. Of course, as her friend, he was no longer affected by her glares. Or, at least, he pretended not to be.

"Really, as much as you hate to hear it, you kind of have to wear a dress," he explained for the millionth time in response to her sullen silence.

"I don't _have_ to do anything," she huffed, "I can dance just fine in trousers, thank-you."

He sighed, "You called _me_ here, remember?"

"I thought you'd actually have good advice," she retorted, taking the black dress from his hands and hanging it back on the store rack.

"Look, we can go around in circles or you can be reasonable," he stated, "Admit it. You know that I know what I'm doing. So if you want me here, take my advice. It won't kill you, ya know."

"Fine!" she snapped angrily, "I'll try it on. But I make no promises."

Snatching it from the rack, she stormed off for the dressing rooms with Roy following a safe distance behind the fuming demoness.

Upon reaching the dressing rooms, she slammed the door closed to further emphasise her unhappiness at the situation. Just because she was giving in didn't mean she'd go down without a fight.

"And they say I'm childish," mumbled Roy, waiting for her to change.

"Not. One. Word, Roy," she snapped as she shimmied out of the new pair of black skinny jeans she'd purchased earlier that day.  
She could hear his obnoxious sigh as she zipped up the dress and was inspecting herself in the room's mirror.

"What is it now?" she asked, annoyance still permeating her voice.

She knew she would pop out of the dressing room sooner or later to let him give his opinion but, for some reason, she was nervous about doing so. The dress was simple, just a sweetheart neckline with black straps about an inch thick that wrapped around and connected with the sides of the dress. The dress was backless and stopped mid-thigh. It was very form-fitting except at the bottom where the dress fanned out a bit, giving her room to move. Or dance.

Apart from the colour, Raven hated it. Well, hated it on her, anyway. She was certain it looked strange, partially influenced by the fact that she felt awkward in any dress.

"I'm not getting any younger here," he replied, "Just come on out, already. I promise the world won't end, you already took care of that."

"Oh very funny."

"That's what all the girls tell me," he stated smugly.

"Arrogant idiot."

Rather than continue the volley, Roy sighed, "If you don't come out of there, I'll break the door down."

"You wouldn't," she replied, "That's destruction of property and against the law and what we stand for."

"A desperate man will do almost anything."

"Indeed," she replied, "Your self-awareness does you credit." (*)

"Just come out here, dammit," snapped an exasperated Roy, "Women."

She could feel the irritation coming off of him in waves but she decided that she didn't care-it was his fault she was even here. He could at least be patient.

She opened the door, intending to tell him off but stopped when he whistled. It wasn't a cat-call whistle, but more akin to an inadvertent whistle to something magnificent.

To cover the blush that began to crawl its way on her face, she snapped, "Well do say something."

After a moment of analysis, Roy said, "I think it suits you, it's simple and tasteful. And black."

"It doesn't look awkward?" she asked.

"Turn around," he said in a bored tone.

Without a word of protest, she did as she was told.

"No, it fits fine," he commented, slapping her butt as he continued, "it makes your ass look nice."

"You're so crude," she groaned, "And the next time you so much as even _look_ at my ass Azar help me I will saw off one of your testicles."

She didn't even bother to look at his expression lest it be more amused than frightened and, instead, stormed back into the dressing room. Sure enough, a moment later came Roy's muffled voice innocently saying, "You wouldn't. That's against the law and what we stand for."

Changing quickly, she silently chanted her mantra to herself to reign in her anger. When she left the changing rooms she barely acknowledged Roy as she went to the counter and purchased the dress. There was no way she was going to try on any more of them with him around.

"Okay, where to next?" she asked, feeling a bit more composed.

"Hm, what type of underwear do you have at the tower?"

Colour flooded her face, "That's none of your business, Harper."

He smiled wolfishly, "If you won't tell me, that means we'll have to go lingerie shopping together. I'm not sure I trust you to have anything sexy."

"I am _not_ going lingerie shopping with you. I don't even _want_ lingerie," she commented before adding, "And it's not like he's going to see them, anyway."

"Maybe not, but do you want a long term relationship?" he asked, suddenly serious.

"Well, ideally, yes," she stated, "Who only wants a month-long relationship?"

"I wouldn't mind," he replied, a lopsided grin on his face.

"Of course, I forgot who I was talking to."

"Point is," he said playfully, "If you want it to go anywhere that means you're planning on him seeing you in lingerie at some point. So why not get it now while you have me to guide you?"

"I can think of a million reasons why I wouldn't want you around for this," she grumbled.

"Besides, Rae, it'll make you feel sexier," he continued with an eyebrow waggle for good measure.

"Why _exactly_ should that matter to me?"

"Well...think about it. If you don't find yourself sexy, why should he?"

"That's...okay, fair point," she conceded, "But I _never_ think of myself as sexy or pretty or anything. I'm just...I don't know..._me_."

"Well, we'll have to change that, won't we?" he said, grabbing her wrist and dragging her into Victoria's Secret.

After a few moments of looking around, one of the several blonde, skinny sales assistants rushed over to help them.

"Is there anything I can help you two with?" she asked politely, letting her eyes not-so-subtly slide over Roy's form.

Roy grinned, "Actually, yes. We need lingerie that will make her look wow."

"Hmm, I see what you mean," the woman replied, backing off a bit probably assuming that Roy and she were _together _together, "Let's start with bras. We need one that will make her boobs stand out and say 'hello'."

Raven frowned, "Um...I'm not sure what to say to that."

Looking at Roy and finding no help there (he was too busy looking over the sales assistant, it seemed), she added, "What are they now? How drastic of a change will this be, exactly? I refuse to look like a whore."

Ignoring most of Raven's comment, the woman replied, "They're more like a passing nod right now. Wait here, I'll be back in a moment."

The woman returned with a black and lavender lacy push-up bra.

"This should do the trick. It's our best and does wonders. I think I have your size right, but you should try it on," she said with less fakeness oozing out of her voice than before. Looking at the tag, Raven was surprised the woman was spot-on with her sizing.

"That's perfect. It's sexy," Roy added, earning a glare from Raven.

The glare, which was icy by Raven's standards, must have alerted the woman that they weren't dating, because she instantly turned back into her charming self.

"You know, I'm actually wearing one now," supplied the sales associate in a husky tone, looking at Roy with bedroom eyes.

"Oh for the love of Azar!" cried Raven in an exasperated tone, annoyed that another brainless idiot was fawning all over Roy.

Snatching the bra from the woman's hands, she stormed off (something she was doing with more frequency) to the fitting rooms to try it on-it was better than standing about as the awkward third wheel.

The bra fit like a glove. It still made her feel a bit uncomfortable as it did push up her chest some, but she could, at least, go about shopping for 'sexy' bras without their help now.

Reminding herself that the goal was to make herself feel like she ought to be wanted, she decided to go about this...mission...and set off to find other sexy bras. Worst case scenario, she could opt out of wearing them.

Exiting the fitting room, she went about inspecting the other bras, determined to find ones she wouldn't mind wearing. Surprisingly, many of them were black or darkly coloured. A few, of course, were bright, obnoxious neon colours but most suited Raven's style (at least colour-palette wise).

* * *

That day, they had made all the rounds. Raven had a completely new wardrobe after a day. She had new jeans, tops, sweaters, tank-tops, dresses, a dressy-dress, bras, underwear and shoes. Roy had also insisted she buy new cosmetics and a flat iron.

Arriving back at the tower, Raven rivaled Star on one of her good shopping days. She was thankful that she could use her powers to levitate the enormous bags instead of struggling to carry them all as Star did.

Speaking of Star...

"Oh friend, you have returned from your journey to the mall of shopping!" she exclaimed, "Was it not such a joyous experience? Will you come with me next time, friend?"

"I wouldn't call it joyous, Star," replied Raven in her usual monotone. Seeing Star's deflated expression that Raven was not converted into a shopaholic, she amended, "Then again, joyous isn't a word I ever use. And next time I go, I'll happily bring you along."

Raven hoped Star wouldn't think too hard about the statement. After all, the next time Raven planned on going to the mall was never.

Star gasped, "Friend, let us have a fashion show to see what you have purchased."

"No."

"But I would like to see," mumbled Star, once again dejected.

"I'll show you, Star. Let's hang out later tonight, after I meditate, and I'll show you everything then. But I will not do a fashion show of any sort nor let any of the others see," she replied, once again bringing her friend into high spirits.

"Oh wonderful, friend! I cannot wait until tonight!" she exclaimed, "May we also watch 'The Little Mermaid'?"

"Sure," replied Raven, suddenly dreading their evening plans. She'd seen the film (thanks to Star) about a million times-so many times that she could recite all the lines if she wanted. Star zoomed off, eager to inform Robin of her girls night.

"Never pegged you for a disney fan, Rae," commented Roy when Star was out of the room. He'd learned long ago not to draw too much attention to himself when she was around lest he be on the receiving end of one of her bone-crushing hugs or the taste-tester of her latest concoction.

"Shut up, Harper."

A devilish grin snaked across his face.

"Do I even want to know?" she asked, exasperated. She'd had enough of Roy for one day.

"Maybe I should cancel my plans with Bethany tonight," he stated.

"Bethany? Is that the shop assistant?" she inquired, "And why would you go and do something like that?"

"I don't know," he began, his wolfish grin getting bigger (if that were even possible), "It could be fun hanging out with two hot women who would be getting dressed and undressed right in front of me. Could be fun, who knows where it could go?"

"It could go to all sorts of fun places," she deadpanned, "Like a disney movie marathon. Or cooking Tameranian delicacies for late-night snacks."

"On second thought...it does have the potential to turn out badly, doesn't it?"

"You have _no_ idea."

With that, Raven teleported herself and her entourage of shopping bags with her to her room. She quickly changed into her uniform, feeling more comfortable in her familiar attire.

Hovering so that she was in the lotus position a few feet over her bed, Raven meditated as she simultaneously used her powers to unpack and put away all of her new items. About 40 minutes later, Raven felt more centred than she had since Roy had arrived, a good sign. Feeling at peace, she drifted down to the common room to see Roy there flipping through channels aimlessly.

_So much for peace _she thought bitterly.

She continued to the kitchen, hoping to make a quick mug of tea and escape to the rooftop without speaking to him. He somehow knew how to push her buttons and, while it was sometimes refreshing talking to someone that didn't respond in a way she'd expect, it sometimes got to be too much. Even for an emotionally controlled being like her.

"Hey Rae," he called from the couch.

Groaning inwardly she replied nonchalantly, "Oh hey."

Looking over at her, he commented, "You're back in uniform."

"And you're as observant as they say," she retorted.

He chuckled, "All I meant was you should be in your civvies."

"Civvies?"

"Civilian clothes."

"Why is that?" she asked, the prospect of annoyance gone for the moment.

"Well, you'll never stop feeling awkward in them if you don't wear them. Seeing as you've got your date soon, I'd wear them as often as possible so you feel as comfortable in them as you do in uniform come date night."

She silently pondered his advice, it seemed sound-a fact that surprised her.

"It was only a suggestion," he added, hoping to avoid actually offending the empath.

"No, I know," she mumbled, "Just thinking that you might actually be right. A first, no doubt."

He grinned, "You just admitted you were wrong!"

It was a fact known by her friends that she could sometimes get, well, a _little _competitive.

"I didn't say that," she replied tersely, "Only that your suggestion was right."

"Meaning you were in the wrong for wearing your uniform."

"I am not in the wrong, you just pointed out an idea that I had not thought of," she huffed, feeling irritation welling up inside her. And just after she'd meditated. Now she'd have to meditate further.

"No, you said I was right," he argued, "Meaning that you must have thought of keeping your civvies on and decided against it. Making _me _right that you should not have done that."

"You're utterly impossible," she snapped.

He grinned, "Whatever, I'm still right."

"Ugh," she groaned turning to leave when suddenly the shrill alarm began to pierce the tower.

"See? This is why I wear my uniform! It's more convenient since we don't know when attacks happen," she reasoned.

"Uh-uh, Rae. Too late now, you already admitted I'm right."

Just as she was about to retort, Beastboy cut in with "Dude, can I call you Rae too?"

She flinched, somehow missing the moment when Beastboy came in. Actually when her entire team appeared. She chalked it up to the familiarity of the scene before her-of course they all came zooming in when the alarm rang. She knew this and just stopped sensing it after awhile. She knew it was definitely not because her irritation at the red-headed archer clouded her emotional perception. She was better than that, after all.

"What do you mean 'too'? And no you may not," she replied curtly, not in the mood to deal with another child.

"But he just called you Rae," Beastboy whined.

She frowned, why hadn't she noticed the pet name? And, more importantly, how often had she let him get away with it? Thankfully, Robin saved her from replying by cutting in.

"Now's not the time. It's Cinderblock. Titans, go!"

Raven rolled her eyes. They were all going to deal with _Cinderblock_. It seemed excessive but she didn't dare comment. Robin was in his leader-mode, which meant he wasn't in the mood to be criticised or questioned.

And seeing as it wasn't that important anyway, she decided not to intervene.

Flying with Starfire and Beastboy (since Cy had taken his T-Car with him to Steel City), they followed Robin and Speedy to the construction site where Cinderblock was wreaking havoc.

"Titans, go! Take him down!" cried Robin and they all instantly began to attack the brainless criminal.

Beastboy morphed into a rhino and charged at Cinderblock, who easily swatted him away into a pile of steel beams.

Starfire began to assault him with a barrage of Starbolts which were complimented by Robin's exploding discs and Speedy's rain of arrows.

Extending her energy, Raven used her powers to bind Cinderblock into a tight hold, leaving his head free so he could breathe.

"Dude, way to go us!" cried Beastboy, "I think we took him down in record time."

"No thanks to you," deadpanned Raven, much to the amusement of the other Titans.

However, a moment later, Cinderblock broke free of her magic and the backlash sent them all flying. All of them landed on the ground, with Speedy being the exception. He was only blown back on the steel beam perch he'd been shooting from.

Having the advantage, Cinderblock pursued his attack, running after the sorceress that had imprisoned him. Regaining himself faster than the others, Speedy began to shoot his arrows but Cinderblock seemed to deflect them. Or he was so dead set on eliminating Raven that he didn't notice them.

Either way, Roy, swearing profusely to himself, skilfully leapt around the steel skeleton of the building until he was at a height safe enough to drop without breaking anything. Landing in front of his fallen teammate, he began to punch and kick at the villain wherever he could.

Thankfully, the other Titans were rousing and Speedy knew that he would have help soon. Taking a few bad hits (the few he hadn't been able to block with his bow, he was immensely relieved when Starfire and Robin began to attack Cinderblock vigorously, distracting the dumb creature from his intended target.

Seeing that the others had the situation under control, he turned to Raven who was just coming to.

"ugghh," she moaned, "I'm going to feel that tomorrow."

"What the hell happened?" he snapped, "You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"It was psychic backlash from when he broke through my hold," she explained, "I didn't think he could. And I'm fine."

Standing up and shaking off some of the dust from rubble that had soiled her cloak she levitated into the air, ready to attack with a vengeance.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she cried as she used her powers to pull nearby rocks to her form, creating a makeshift suit of rock armour. A very large suit of rock armour so that she was nearly as big as he was.

Running at the giant, she punched him hard across the face, holding her armour together so that it followed her hand movements but prevented her fist from being what collided with Cinderblock. Reeling from the blow, Raven levitated and decided to hurl all the rocks from her armour at him, causing him to back away on the defensive.

In the midst of backing up, he fell on the pile of beams Beastboy had collided into earlier. Manipulating three of the beams, she tied them at three different intervals along his body, effectively caging his arms and legs and keeping him on the ground for good.

Landing on the ground, she surveyed the damage. Apart from the psychic backlash incident, her team seemed okay. Except Speedy who had taken a few severe hits.

Walking over to Speedy she asked awkwardly, "Would you like me to heal you?"

It was awkward for her because she was used to just healing her teammates. She had done it so often now that it was okay for her to just heal those that had been hurt in battle.

But Speedy was not a permanent teammate and, she reasoned, might take offence at her just healing him without permission. It shouldn't matter, but she still thought asking was polite.

"Have at it," he growled.

Taken aback by his unhappiness, Raven quickly went to work healing the severe bruises and the cut on his forearm.

"Why are you wincing?" he snapped, "It's not like you're the one in pain."

Ignoring the comment, she finished healing him before slowly opening her eyes and responding coldly, "You're such an ingrate."

"It's your fault I had to fight him up close."

"It's not!" she protested, "How could I have anticipated he would break free!"

"You should have been more careful!"

"Whatever, _Robin_," she snapped walking toward the rest of her teammates. Sighing, Speedy knew he ought to apologise. He was being a dick and he knew it. Walking over to Raven, they all stopped when they heard the cry of "Raven" and a random guy running toward the group. He was quite tall, probably just shy of 6 feet, with chocolate brown hair and honey coloured eyes that, at the moment, were laced with concern.

He wore a simple red tee and worn jeans and yet managed to look anything but shabby. He had an excellent physique, it was clear he worked out often, and so, his clothes, although worn, clung to his body showing of his sculpted form.

"Oh, hi, Damian," she managed, clearly unsure of how to react, "Guys this is Damian, the guy I'm sort-of seeing. And, Damian, these are my friends whose names I'm sure you know. The new guy is Speedy. He's here covering for Cyborg."

Speedy's frown at her casual introduction went unnoticed by Raven, who was busy trying to make a good impression on Damian.

"Hey guys," he stated cordially before shifting his attention to Raven, "I saw the fight, they broadcasted it on live TV. Are you okay? That looked like quite the hit."

She gave him a small smile, "Oh it hurt. I will be feeling it for the next few days now but it's nothing I can't handle."

"Oh friend, this is glorious! Will you accompany us back to the tower and do the hanging of out with us?" inquired Starfire, eager as ever.

"Sure, why not," answered Damian with an easy shrug.

"Um, I'm afraid we don't have the T-Car as transportation right now. Do you have a way to get there or would you like me to fly you there?" asked Raven, surprising her team with her..._meekness_.

"I've got a car but, now that you mention it, I think I'd like to fly with you. It's something I've never done...obviously."

She smiled again at him and, for some reason, Roy found himself even more annoyed than before. Her docile demeanour was pissing him off-it wasn't her! Swallowing his irritation (which only grew as Raven took ahold of his hand and began to timidly levitate them both off the ground), he jumped on his motorbike and sped off to the tower.

* * *

(*) A line from Dragon Age: Origins that I found hilarious and very much like something Raven would say.

**What did you guys think of it? Leave me a review! Also...I'm not sure yet (the idea only came to me as I was writing out Damian's description), but should I make Damian be Red X? Yes or no? Please tell me in your reviews what you think! :)**

**Til next chapter!**

**~RukiaRae **


	3. The Introduction

**Finally figured out how I wanted Damian's time at the tower to go. Woo!**

**Oh...apparently in the FFN guidelines it says you need to disclaim everything from real life that you don't own. So, just in case, I don't own Martha Stewart, _Angela's Ashes _by Frank McCourt, or (from the previous chapter) Victoria's Secret. Imagine if I did—I'd be a Pulitzer Prize winning millionaire with a jail record... I'd take it.**

**Anyway, h****ope you all enjoy!**

Last Chapter:

"I've got a car but, now that you mention it, I think I'd like to fly with you. It's something I've never done...obviously."

She smiled again at him and, for some reason, Roy found himself even more annoyed than before. Her docile demeanour was pissing him off-it wasn't her! Swallowing his irritation (which only grew as Raven took ahold of his hand and began to timidly levitate them both off the ground), he jumped on his motorbike and sped off to the tower.

* * *

The Introduction

She frowned. The anger was radiating from him in waves. Just what was wrong with him? Furthermore, why did she care? He had been nothing but rude since their recent encounter with Cinderblock.

Pushing his dramatic antics from her mind, she turned to Damian, "I'm going to make some tea. Would you like any?"

"Absolutely," he replied with an easy smile.

A tentative smile graced her face for a brief instant, however, it was quickly replaced by a scowl at Speedy's next remark.

"Not going to offer us any?" Speedy asked snidely.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes for a brief moment, reigning in her anger.

"You don't even like tea," she replied evenly, "And neither does anyone else here. Now if you're done being a jerk, I'm going to go make our tea."

Raven left the group to go to the small kitchen area at the edge of the common room. She watched as they sat down on the purple, crescent shaped couch and, happily, noted that Roy hadn't opened his mouth again. Good. This was the first long period of time that she was spending with Damian and she didn't want him to make Damian feel unwelcome. She could hear Starfire gleefully asking him her usual mess of questions.

"Friendwhatisyourfavouritecolour?Favouritefood? Whatisitlikebeingnormal? Maywebefriends?"

From the blank look he gave her, he didn't catch all of that.

Before she could comment, Robin explained to his girlfriend, "Star, most people can't keep up with a string of questions at lightspeed."

"But you do, boyfriend Robin."

"That's because I know you," he argued. Her demeanour brightened considerably, "I see. I understand."

Turning back to a bemused Damian, she said, "My apologies, friend. I was merely inquiring about your preferences in colour and food. And about how it is being normal. Also, may we be friends."

Raven's eyes widened. She didn't need Star reminding him that he was merely human. She knew the alien girl meant well and only wanted to learn about Earth culture, but still. Unsure of what to do (she didn't want to embarrass her friend, after all), she kept quiet.

"Sure, we can be friends, I guess," he began. Before he could talk further, Robin grabbed her wrist, pulling the enthusiastic alien girl to the couch.

"Boyfriend Robin, I merely wish to give Damian an Earthly embrace," Starfire explained, unaware that Robin clearly knew what she was about to do, "There is no need for boyfriend jealousy."

Raven allowed herself a small smile at Robin's flustered blush.

She sighed, "Star, remember what Robin said. He doesn't know you. You may hug him, but only with 1/10th of the force you use to hug us."

Raven smiled as she saw the intelligent alien girl calculate just how much that was. She then hugged Damian and, although he looked shocked at the strength of the hug, Raven was glad that she and Robin were able to intervene.

She then filled her trusty cast-iron kettle with water (without using her powers as she usually did) before setting it on the stove to boil, ignoring their idle chatter for a moment. At least things were going well so far. All of the team (well, Titans West) seemed to take to Damian and, if his easy smiles were any indication, he liked the group too. It wasn't long before Beast Boy began setting up Mega Monkey 6 to play with him, eager at having another guy to play games with.

Grabbing two mugs, she called, "What kind of tea do you want? I have green, raspberry or chamomile."

"Hmm... I think I'll have raspberry, if that's okay?"

Before she could reply, Speedy snapped, "Never knew you were Martha Stewart."

Grabbing the kettle, she snarled, "Just _what _is your problem?"

_Great. _Now Speedy was baiting her. She groaned, why couldn't he let her be? She was already a bundle of nerves, she _really _didn't need his comments. Not to mention she was trying to be likeable. This whole scenario would be great if he just disappeared.

He sauntered over to the kitchenette island and let out a bark of humourless laughter, "What's _my _problem? I could ask you the same thing, Ms Hospital Corners."

She refused to give anything away. No, she would not lose her composure. Gripping her kettle with far more force than required, she poured the steaming hot water into their mugs.

"Just what is that supposed to mean?" she asked, her voice pitched dangerously low.

It was around this point that the others stopped their conversations and began to pay attention to the pair— as though they were somehow aware that things were heating up. Not that Roy or Raven noticed.

"You aren't being yourself!" he growled in exasperation.

Her brows arched up in surprise. He spent the day shopping with her—even telling her to change her mindset as far as her appearance was concerned— and only _now _accused her of changing? Azar, she had no idea what was going on with him.

"Just because I happen to not argue with everyone the same way I argue with you doesn't mean I'm not myself!"

"Bullshit!" he cried, "You know _exactly _what I'm talking about."

"What is it then? That I've smiled? Azar forbid I ever do that!"

The lights in the kitchen began to flicker, but Roy pressed on.

"Please! It's like you don't have a backbone around him!" he yelled.

She reeled back from the shock, "_Excuse me?!"_

"You heard me!"

"_I _have no backbone!" she repeated incredulously, "Right. Because I'm being a _total_ pushover right now!"

"I said around him!"

"This has nothing to do with him!" she cried, her red eyes revealing themselves under her hood, "You've been an _ass _since the fight with Cinderblock. Don't you _dare_ blame him or me for your foul mood!"

Before Speedy could retort, the mugs shattered. Pieces of glass tore through Raven's arms and a stray piece scratched her cheek. As if this weren't enough, the water scalded her skin, leaving her hands raw and red.

Hissing in pain, she growled a few colourful words in Azarathean. Speedy's mask widened in shock—he hadn't meant to get her hurt. Hell, he figured she would just _know _what was going to explode. Guess not.

In an odd moment of déjà vu Damian rushed over to the scene.

Before anyone could break the heavy silence, Raven held up one of her burned hands in a 'stop' gesture.

"I need a moment," she replied, her voice shaky.

With that, she teleported to her room. She fell back on her bed, letting the coolness of her blankets calm her mind.

Ugh. Who was she kidding? She felt like crying. This wasn't going as planned. He probably felt like running for the hills and never coming back. It wasn't even date night and he'd seen her darkest side—the demonic half that she'd tried so hard to hide. It wasn't fair.

She knew she ought to hurry—after all, Damian didn't know the other Titans. She was his link to them. Still, she couldn't bring herself to face him just yet. Not after she had assured him when levitating to the tower that she had _full_ control.

To pass the time, she decided to take a nice, hot shower. After all, she was now sweaty _and _bloody, not a good combination. Turning the knobs so that the water was extra hot, she peeled off her torn uniform and carefully stepped in. The steam and water temperature made her ordinary bathroom feel like an exotic sauna. She made a small noise of content as the water loosened her muscles.

She leaned against the tiled wall of the shower, enjoying the feel of the hot water cascading down her back. After what felt like eternity, Raven decided it was time to shampoo quickly and end her shower. She had people to rejoin.

Wrapping her fluffy violet towel closely around her, she opened her bathroom door. Goosebumps pricked at her exposed skin as she padded to her newly stocked closet. For once, Raven contemplated what to wear. She could wear some form of pajamas or sweats. They were comfortable and the night was already a complete bust. Then again, she could wear civilian clothes and hope that it could be salvaged. That he would see that she meant him no harm. That she liked him.

Always the optimist, she shimmied into black skinny jeans and threw on a charcoal grey tank-top. _Without _one of her new 'sexy' push-up bras. She still didn't feel comfortable with those yet.

Deciding there was no putting off the inevitable, Raven teleported back to the common room. The group broke off from their chat on the team's film preferences (Starfire was discussing her favourite fungi documentary) and stared as she entered. Well all except Speedy, who was conspicuously absent. Probably on his date. _Good Riddance. _

"I'm _fine _guys."

"Dude, are you in casual clothes?" asked Beast Boy, clearly stunned.

She frowned. They were staring because she was in civvies? She chuckled, shaking her head. At least they weren't suffocating her with concern.

"No, this is my new uniform."

The others sniggered and, with that, the atmosphere returned to normal. She silently thanked Beast Boy for his obliviousness. Never again would she tease him about it (okay, not really, but still...she _was _grateful).

"Dude, can we play Mega Monkeys _now_?" whined Beast Boy.

Damian chuckled, "In a moment."

He then put down the book he was leafing through and stood swiftly.

"While you were gone I made more tea."

She gave him a small smile and replied, "Thank-you. Really. I can't think of anything I'd want more right now."

He smiled at her and handed her one of the mugs.

"Was the book yours?" he asked.

She nodded, "The book was recommended to me. I'm only about 40 pages in, though."

"It's a really great book. It's portrayal of the famine is poignant and well-done."

Her eyes widened, "You've read _Angela's Ashes? _I thought it was pretty obscure—I had never even heard of it."

He smiled, "I like reading anything I can get my hands on. I picked it up one day by accident and realised what a gem it was."

Feeling a bit like a bobble head, she nodded (again), empathising with the feeling of stumbling on a good read.

"What's your favourite book?" he asked.

"I can't narrow it down to one," she replied, "I know that sounds like a cop-out, but it's true!"

He grinned, "Well you just passed."

Cocking her head to the side, she eloquently asked, "Hunh?"

"No one with a true regard for literature would be able to have a single favourite," he explained.

Chuckling, she replied, "The more I get to know you, the more I like you."

"Same here," he responded.

She could feel her skin turn magnificently red at his brashness. Apparently the night wasn't ruined after all.

"Hey, your injuries are mostly gone," he commented.

Nodding, Raven explained, "Yeah. One of the good things about being me—I heal faster than most."

"That seems pretty nice."

"In this line of work, it's a miracle," she said, glad that he seemed more impressed than afraid.

He handed her the new mug of tea.

"You cleaned the glass up," she said admiringly, "Thank-you. You're just...thanks."

She could feel her cheeks turn crimson after she almost finished her sentence with the word 'wonderful'. It was probably too soon for that.

"I was only able to get the big pieces," he informed, "I don't really know where the broom is. I have shoes on, but you may want to clean that soon so someone doesn't get glass in their foot."

She nodded and, with a flick of her wrist and her usual incantation, the broom and dustpan appeared. Surrounded in her dark energy, they began to clean up the mess. Damian just looked on in amazement.

"I don't think I'll ever get over your powers," he said breathlessly.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" she asked with the quirk of a brow.

"Definitely good," he replied with a lopsided smile. Raven smiled as the emotion that radiated off of him was, in fact, awe.

Once the last bits of glass were disposed of and they had finished their tea, Raven and Damian rejoined the group.

"Finally! Dudes it's been like forever!"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Since Cyborg's been gone he hasn't had anyone to play against."

"I've been so deprived!"

They played a few rounds with Damian winning most of them.

"Wow, you're well-read and you can manage to keep Beast Boy occupied," she muttered, "That's quite impressive."

He grinned, "I'm happy to babysit whenever you need."

"I may actually take you up on that," she teased, ignoring Beast Boy's protests that he didn't need babysitting.

As they picked up the controllers to duke it out for a few more rounds, Raven felt Speedy's presence in the common room.

Turning to face the archer, she asked sourly, "Aren't you supposed to be with what's-her-face?"

If his widening mask was any indication, that was a yes.

Just then, the shrill alarm began to sound throughout the tower.

Running over to the computer, Robin typed away furiously.

"It's Red-X."

That was just fan-fucking-tastic. The last thing Raven needed was her leader in a bad mood too.

Heaving a sigh, Raven turned to Damian, "Well, duty calls."

He chuckled, "Quite loudly, too."

She smiled, "I'm going to go change into uniform and then I can drop you off where you want. I'll teleport to the location site after. Is that okay?"

He nodded. Looking over at Robin and hearing no criticism of her plan, she teleported to her room and quickly changed. She then teleported back.

"Follow me," she stated as she led him to the roof.

"I'm really sorry about this."

"Don't be," he replied, "Honestly, I knew your job came with odd hours, Raven."

She felt a blush bloom across her cheeks at the way he said her name—as soft and tender as a caress. Thankfully her hood combined with the darkness probably hid it from him. At least she hoped. She didn't need him thinking she was some kind of blushing naive schoolgirl.

"And for exploding our tea," she mumbled, "I really don't know what happened. I'm usually better than that."

It was dark, but she was sure she saw him frown, "Really, I believe you. If you weren't, the tower would be in shreds, I'm sure. Not to mention, Speedy was going out of his way to piss you off."

Now she frowned.

"Yeah, I guess," she mumbled, pushing away the emotions that called out for her to defend the archer, "Anyway, we should get going."

Taking his hand, she levitated him to the block of the construction site since his car was parked nearby.

After giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and wishing her luck, Damian set off.

Neither noticed the silhouette lurking in the shadows, observing them.

* * *

Arriving to the scene just moments after the rest of the team, Raven was dismayed to see that she hadn't avoided the obligatory pre-battle banter. Honestly, with Red-X, the banter was just _stale. _It was always a few jibes at Robin followed by hitting on Starfire. Both just infuriated Robin leading to an ass-kicking—an ass-kicking that prompted Robin to train them rigorously for _weeks _in case he decided to strike again.

Needless to say, she wasn't thrilled.

"And what have we here?" came his teasing mechanical voice, "Another bird-brain?"

Raven saw Speedy tense at the comment. Great. X was going to get under his skin too? Why couldn't they be more mature and let it roll off them?

"I'm Speedy," he replied, tersely.

X just chuckled, "If you don't want to be confused with him, you should consider a uniform change."

Speedy growled.

Rolling her eyes, Raven monotoned, "Can we please get on with it?"

She had no idea what got into her. Normally she never called attention to herself. In her defence, it really was getting old.

"Never pegged you for being impatient, Dark Bird," he said. Raven felt like, under his mask, he was smirking at her.

She growled. Okay, maybe she _wasn't _above being provoked.

"Don't you call anyone by their _actual_ name?"

"Sure," he replied cheekily, "But, then again, Raven isn't your real name, is it? I'm just taking a few liberties."

"Don't," she snapped, lashing out at the thief with her dark energy. Screw waiting for the "Titans Go!" call.

This caught him off guard, at least. He was knocked back from his perch on the roofbeam and hit the warehouse's unforgiving metal wall. Still, not missing a beat, he was up and attacking within seconds.

Teleporting behind the sorceress, he tried to punch her. However, this was a usual tactic of his and, thanks to Robin's combat training, she managed to dodge the blow. She dodged a few more blows (with the help of her magic) and was about to retaliate when she saw him teleport. _Why would he- _she thought, only to be interrupted by an explosion of light. From an arrow.

Trying to regain her eyesight from the blinding light, she growled, "Watch it!"

She had enough injuries from him already. Still, she knew pointing this out was mean so she held her tongue.

"It was an accident!"

"_You could have seriously gotten me hurt. Or killed,_" she mocked, clearly referring to his comments from her fight with Cinderblock.

"I get it. Mistakes happen. Happy?" he snarled.

"Not particularly," she replied, "I still can't see for shit."

"I said I was _sorry,_" he said, exacerbated.

"No, you didn't, actually," she snapped.

"Well, _fine_, I'm _so _sorry," he challenged.

"Are all of your apologies this sincere?"

"Only for you."

"You are such an _ass_!" she cried, attempting to punch him. Unsurprisingly, it missed. Her vision was beginning to return to normal, however, she still couldn't see everything. Azar, what the_ hell_ were in those light arrows? She, after all, healed faster than the average person. How long would someone like X be blinded for?

"Dudes?" squeaked Beast Boy, this time his obliviousness earning him the brunt of their anger.

"_What?" _they barked in unison.

"The battle's over."

Raven could feel her face start to colour from embarrassment. Azar, how had she lost her focus in a _battle? _What was wrong with her?

Despite the fact that her sight had returned enough to the point where she could have seen enough to fight, she grumbled, "I would know that if Mr I-never-miss didn't shoot his blinding arrow at me."

"He teleported!" cried Speedy, "I didn't know he could do that!"

"Then maybe, instead of screwing every chick in Jump, you should review the files on our criminals!" she yelled venomously.

Okay, low blow.

"Right. I'll be completely versed in every criminal in Jump for the _week _I'm here."

"It certainly couldn't hurt," she snapped.

"Sorry I'm not Mr Academic!" he snarled, "That I don't read everything like you_. _And probably your _boyfriend, _Mr Fucking Fantastic."

"This isn't about our reading habits! It's about being prepared!"

"Guys," interrupted Robin's cool, admonishing voice, "You need to stop bickering like this. I can't believe either of you let a trivial argument get in the way of a mission!"

Looking sheepish, they both avoided Robin's heavy gaze. They looked like schoolchildren who'd been caught and were awaiting punishment.

"Training. 6am. Both of you," stated Robin, sternly. Raven knew it was no use to argue. Besides, she'd fucked up badly. Ugh, this was a mess.

"Good going," he muttered.

"It's _your _fault," she retorted, "You've been in a terrible mood all night. As an empath, I'm bound to be affected by that."

"Seriously?" he snapped, "You're blaming your emotions on _me?"_

"With all of your provocations I have every right to blame this on you."

Running a hand through his limp hair, he mumbled, "I guess you do."

She jerked back in surprise. No snarky comment? That wasn't something she was expecting.

Speedy was full of surprises, it seemed. He then enveloped the petite empath in a tight hug, causing her hood to fall from the swift motion.

"I really am sorry," he said lowly, his breath tickling her neck.

She swallowed nervously, hoping he didn't hear it. She was also glad that he couldn't see her face right now, she was sure it was completely red. And, the worst part was, she couldn't really account for _why. _Thankfully, she'd never have to explain. She could just pretend this never happened.

"Me too, I guess," she muttered, awkwardly patting his back and waiting for him to release her.

"Not good enough," he said.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm not letting go until I get a real hug," he informed her; she could hear the grin in his voice.

"I'm sorry, you're trying to force me to hug you?" she asked incredulously, "You do know that I could send you to another dimension?"

"But you won't," he said, confidently, "Bee would be obligated to kill you."

"Are you sure she wouldn't thank me? You're a pain in the ass, you know," she teased.

Still, giving in, she wrapped her arms fully around his torso blushing as she realised just how _toned _he really was. Quickly pushing him away, she quickly pulled her hood up. She was a woman, sure, but couldn't her woman sensibilities be equipped with an anti-womanizer defence? Honestly, she needed to remember that he was _unreliable. _

"There, you got your hug."

He grinned, "I knew I would."

She rolled her eyes. Stepping away from the archer, she finally noticed that the rest of the team was gone. Both of them seemed to realise just how alone they were causing a palpable and unknown tension to erupt between them. Azar, what was going on?

"So, um, I should get going," he said awkwardly.

"I thought you forgot? Won't she be angry?" Raven asked curiously, glad for a conversation topic to distract her.

He shrugged, "I texted her and told her we were fighting Red-X. She texted me to meet her when we were done."_  
_

"I see," Raven replied, frowning as some slimy emotion took hold. Which one was _that? _

"See-ya tomorrow, Rae!" he called, running over to his motorcycle.

"See-ya," she mumbled, more to herself than him, before teleporting back to her room. Groaning, she recalled the night she was supposed to have with Starfire.

Uttering a string of curses that would give a sailor a run for their money, she quickly changed into her old sweats. As she made her way down the corridors to Star's room, she mentally prepared herself for the dejected expression she knew Star would have. It wasn't that Star actively tried to guilt her, but something about knowing she was the cause of the girl's unhappiness disturbed Raven. Sure Star was naive and sometimes annoyingly happy, however, Raven was glad Star had somehow remained unscathed and during her time on Earth. Not broken like she was. She hated the idea of making the bubbly alien anything less than her usual cheerful self.

Then again, she had absolutely _no _energy. She knew Star would understand (she was, after all, one of the most understanding people Raven knew), however, the disappointment would be there. And she was the cause. Pushing the guilt away, she was about to knock on the alien's door. However, before she did, she heard the girl's inhumanly loud snoring. _Dodged a bullet there _she thought.

Teleporting back to her room, Raven smiled to herself at the small victory. Still, for some odd reason, she felt almost...hollow. Like the emotions her brain wanted to feel didn't quite reach her heart. Sighing heavily, she fell back onto her unmade bed and snuggled under her blankets. _All I need is a good night's sleep _she thought but, somehow, the words didn't quite ring true. They were as hollow as those chocolate Easter bunnies. Still, she comforted herself with the fact that tomorrow she would treat him as though nothing had changed. They would go back to normal and this week of craziness would be forgotten.

Maybe.

* * *

**Hey all!**

**I know this chapter was a bit short, however, this seemed like a good stopping place for the chapter. I'm on spring break and (more or less) know what I want to have happen in the the next chapter so (hopefully) you should see another update for this story soon!**

**Please leave a review! Even if it's only one word. Seriously. It really does help!**

**Til next chapter!**

**~RR**

**I just went in at acrobats they tumble's suggestion to add some more Rob/Star dynamic with Damian. Thank-you Acrobats they tumble for the idea and I hope it all fits in alright! :)**


	4. The Training

** I didn't exactly intend to write another filler chapter but that's kind of what came out. I intended to make the training scene short, however, as I was writing it became clear that it would take quite a bit of detail and time. Wasn't expecting a 4,000 word training scene but there you go. I have no idea why I cared enough to make it that long but, well, I thought it had some potential to show team relationships and stuff. Meh.**

**I also have no idea why I focused on a training scene—I'm so bad at writing good fight sequences! Gah! Hope it's not too bad but do let me know if it's confusing in any way and I'll make edits! :)**

**Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed! They really help! :)**

**And now, Chapter 4!**

* * *

**The Training**

Cursing the pantheon of Azarathean gods and goddesses, Raven nearly smashed her alarm clock. Rolling out of bed, she managed to land on the padded carpet gracefully—she likened herself to a cat, always falling right side up. Well, usually. Fights with Cinderblock and Slade notwithstanding.

She quickly ran her purple, plastic brush through the mess of violet tangles, wincing as her hair tugged. It felt like it was being yanked out. She sighed, the point of short hair was to avoid this mess. Still, it wouldn't do to be late and she didn't like looking like she'd rolled out of bed. Even if it was 5:52 in the morning.

Throwing on her beloved pair of grey sweats, she, after a painstaking moment, decided she would change. It was unlike her to question what she was wearing after she put it on but, well, she guiltily reminded herself that she'd purchased an entire new wardrobe. She should actually use it and stop being wasteful. Sighing, she grabbed a pair of green basketball shorts and a black tank. There. She slipped on her purple boots (aware that they looked odd when not paired with her uniform as per usual) and glanced at her clock for a quick time-check.

It read 5:58. She frowned, wondering whether or not she should make sure the archer was awake. Growling, knowing she would do the right thing, she silently padded toward his room. It was down the hall from hers and, therefore, she really had no excuse not to wake him. She rapped on the door a few times; her only response was a few unintelligible grunts.

"Wake up," she growled following her statement up with a few curses in her native tongue. He was nearly as bad as Beast Boy to wake. Using her powers, she threw the door open (she never bothered to learn all the security codes because she didn't need them). Marching to the far end of the room, she yanked open the beige blinds—letting some of the rays from the morning sun in.

The window was also in the perfect position—the rays just reached the archer's head, bathing him in the cool tones of the morning light. Popping one of his caramel eyes open, he leaped at the sight of her silhouette.

"Calm down," she huffed, "It's just me. Get up—we have training."

She heard a small rustle of bedsheets scraping against one another. Turning around, she noticed he was sitting up, dark blue sheets pooled around his muscular torso, as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His face was completely calm, untouched by the barrage of emotions that would undoubtedly surface throughout the day, and smooth, like marble. Hell, his whole appearance would've made an excellent subject for a neo-classical statue—like Michelangelo's 'David'.

His hair was mussed and he looked dazed but, yet, she couldn't help but think that the sight was cute. Fighting back a blush at her thoughts (and probably failing), she was glad he was busy rubbing his eyes.

"Okay, okay. I'm up," he mumbled after a moment.

"Good. Hurry up," she warned, teleporting to the gym before his intense gaze could make her blush again.

Of course, Robin was already there and looking wide-awake. He wore black track pants and a white v-neck shirt. Now, instead of looking like a traffic light, he looked like a chessboard. His usual mask further contributed to this image.

"Hey, I'm sorry to make you train, you know," he said upon seeing her, "But I also didn't think it was fair to only punish him."

She nodded, "Relax, Robin, I understand. I messed up. I was provoked but I also rose to the challenge and lost my focus."

He sighed, "I'm glad you see it that way. Why did you lose it yesterday? It's not like you. At all."

She shrugged, trying to look like the same question didn't plague her, "I think it was just a more stressful day than I anticipated... especially with Damian around and wanting to make a good impression. When Roy started picking fights at the end of the night, I just lost it."

He nodded, "Makes sense. Again, sorry about this."

"All in the name of team dynamics."

"So why was Speedy in such a bad mood yesterday?" Robin wondered aloud.

"I honestly have _no_ idea," she replied, her brows furrowing, "I don't even think he knew. If he did, it would be easier to pick up on the source of his frustration."

Stroking his chin, Robin contemplated the idea.

After a pause she added quickly in an attempt to close the conversation, "Something must've happened before the fight with Cinderblock. After that, his anger spiked. I don't really know what it could've been. Anything could've set him off."

He shrugged easily, "No big deal. Maybe I'll talk to Bee and see if she has any insight."

Raven snorted, "You're _such_ a gossip. Even worse than I pegged you for."

"I'm just doing my job to keep my team in top-shape."

She shot him a small smile, "Don't lie to me, I know you're curious."

He chuckled, "Perhaps."

"Speaking of, where is he?" Raven asked, noting her conspicuously absent teammate, "He said he was up."

"I don't know," Robin said, his face slipping into a scowl, "But he's late. Shall we get started?"

"You're not going to go banging on his door dragging him out by his hair?" she asked, surprised at his cavalier attitude, "Because, honestly, that's something I wouldn't mind seeing."

"He'll just have to train longer than you," Robin replied easily. Strangely, his emotions were completely calm.

"Wow, I think you're growing as a person," Raven commented, "At a particularly bad time for me, but growing nonetheless."

He shook his head as he gave a small laugh, "C'mon, drama queen, let's get started."

She chuckled in response, "We all have our vices."

Falling into her fighting stance, she watched as he fluidly mirrored her action. It wasn't fair, really, that he could be so graceful at 6am.

Thankfully, he knew to start off easy. He threw punches a millisecond slower than usual, giving her still slow reflexes a chance at blocking or dodging. After a few minutes of basic hits (that she became more adept at blocking), he finally upped his fighting skills to their usual sparring level. Which still wasn't at his fullest potential. _Honestly, how many of hours of his life have been spent training?_ she wondered.

Now it was more difficult to keep up. Still, she felt, considering, that she was doing admirably well—she managed to block or duck away from most of his hits. She still felt inferior—the way he moved was like water. He was fluid in his movements, each move extending quickly into another. No wasted energy. He had the knowledge—the feeling—of when he ought to be still and when he ought to strike. It was a remarkable sense, honed over years of practice, she knew.

She, on the other hand, was sure her movements were more akin to drunken stumbling—she managed but probably looked handicapped when compared to the Boy Wonder.

She growled as another one of his hits connected with her abdomen. Okay, so she had told Robin she had no problem with training and, at the time, that was true. But few things were as much of a killjoy as being a punching bag first thing in the morning. Raven could feel her emotions turning sour.

She shook her head. She would do poorly if she let her emotions take over. Like she did last night. This was penance. Deserved. She righted herself after one of his kicks sent her sprawling. This time, as he came at her, she saw his moves with a rare, icy clarity. Time stilled as she dodged his most recent attack—a left hook that would've bruised her jaw. She returned a few of her own quick jabs to make him pay for the pain he'd caused her.

He seemed surprised, allowing another one of her lightning jabs to connect. She was in the zone—something that still happened with disturbing infrequency but was nice when it manifested itself. Like now. She allowed herself a small smile when one of her kicks hit his face and, although he didn't go flying like she had, he did stumble back a few paces, his mask wide.

"Remind me never to wake you up too early," he grumbled, rubbing the hit that, he could tell, would bruise.

Before she could reply, Speedy came waltzing in. His hair was completely disheveled (like it had been earlier) and he was clearly in the grey pyjama pants he must have worn to bed. Thankfully, he also wore a black wife-beater—though lust was disappointed by this addition. Hastily, she pushed the unwanted emotion back into confinement, lust was the last thing she needed parading around right now. Still, she wished she had a camera—Speedy_ never_ looked this unkempt.

He, however, was busy wondering why Robin was sending him such a fierce glare. It wasn't like he was that late—it was only 6:25 and was still very much a punishment to be awake, he'd reasoned, but seeing the Boy Wonder's tense facial muscles and pursed lips, well, he must not have seen it the same way. No wonder Raven had encouraged him to hurry.

"Nice of you to join us, Princess," Raven muttered, hoping to fall back into their comfortable routine of squabbling. Last night's hug (and, for her, this morning) was an uncomfortable interlude on their comfortable friendship and, needless to say, she did not want a repeat.

"Yeah, yeah. Morning to you, too," he grumbled, rubbing his throbbing head.

"Right. First of all, Speedy you're staying behind an extra 45 minutes for being late," Robin admonished, "You need to learn to be on time."

"Wow, you're like every annoying middle school teacher I ever had," he grumbled, earning another glare from Robin.

"Secondly, I want you guys to fight together on the Titans training course. Hopefully it'll help you to understand one another and take out your frustration at the same time," he explained as his brow creased.

Clearly, he was unsure of how to handle their constant banter-that-verged-on-anger. That was the best way either of them could describe their interactions.

"Newsflash Blunder Boy, we're fine now. I don't feel like pounding him to the dirt on the training course," she explained, "Not yet, anyway. I'm sure if he opens his mouth that'll quickly change."

"Ha ha, Raven. When did you turn into a clown?"

She sent him a nasty glare, willing him to shut up. It was too early to deal with him now.

"Can I just spar with him instead? I wouldn't mind punching the smirk off his stupid face."

"No," instructed Robin, "You both already excel at fighting one another. We're going to go out to the training course where I'll give you five minutes to form a strategy. You'll do the course together and I'll evaluate you."

She narrowed her eyes shrewdly, "Exactly how many times are we doing this?"

He chuckled at her intuition, "As many times as I think it necessary for you to work together smoothly."

"Fantastic," she grumbled.

Shoulders slumping, she followed the much-too-awake Robin to their training centre. She didn't bother to even address the archer—it was 6:30 in the morning and she knew any remark she made would likely reflect her annoyance—a fact that wouldn't help their upcoming "bonding".

Muttering her incantation under her breath, she reigned in her unruly emotions. She needed to keep it together.

Waltzing over to the training area, she called, "Let's go, Carrot-top."

"Well aren't you full of colourful nicknames, Rae-Rae?" he shot back.

"Let's just get this over with so I can get on with my morning," she deadpanned, managing to keep her annoyance from her voice.

"Your five minutes of strategising starts...now," informed Robin before running off to the control area.

"Right. I'll take out the guns and lasers and shield you from the long range attacks. You can take out the drones. There usually aren't too many. If I need help then help and vice versa," she commanded, "Got it?"

"Who died and made you Captain?"

"I've fought on this track before, you haven't. Smartass," she growled.

"Fine, we'll do it your way."

"Good."

Looking at Robin, Raven nodded to signal they were ready. _Here we go_.

At once, gaps appeared in the gleaming silver floor and the walls, letting several identical robots and lasers through. In seconds, the small army began to advance, brandishing their tasers ("the point of the exercise is to not get hurt, but rather, to learn" as Robin had explained).

Taking to the sky, Raven chanted her usual incantation and, shooting black magic from her fingertips, watched as the first round of lasers were destroyed. Below, she noticed Speedy fighting back valiantly, however, he was quickly being surrounded. There were far more drones than usual. _We must be on a more difficult setting _she mused.

She sighed. Using her powers, she levitated a large boulder through their front lines, much to Speedy's annoyance.

"I was doing fine, you know!" he called.

"Didn't look like it from here," she retorted.

After a moment, she added in a softer tone, "I was just helping."

"Don't," he replied gruffly, looking up at her with an annoyed stare.

Before he could react, one of the drones had managed to shock him with its taser. When it pulled back to punch him, Speedy was able to punch it in the face. Or try to. However, the drone being one of the more advanced ones (randomly put in to "keep you on your toes" as Robin insisted), it dodged the shot and lunged again for its prey.

Feigning boredom by picking at her nails, she called, "Let me know when you want my help."

He growled but refused to give in. She sighed. _Why are all men so stubborn?_

He managed to put some space between himself and the robot, allowing him time to take a few shots with his bow and arrows. Backing up from it, he continued to shoot (and the blasted thing continued to dodge). It got close enough to engage Speedy in martial arts. Of course, a new line of robots had emerged and were making their way toward the archer. Raven quickly sent the bodies of some of the fallen androids into the ground lasers that began popping up.

"You're running out of arrows, you know," she informed, gesturing to the new group of androids.

He swore, "Why can't you just shut up and do your job?"

"I already took out the guns," she explained, "Now I'm here, bored, while you're struggling."

"I. Am. Not. Struggling," he growled.

"You know, I think I've seen you miss more shots than ever today," she continued, ignoring his peevish remark, "I guess you can't say that you've never missed anymore."

She had no idea what possessed her, but she was picking at him like a scab. It wasn't fair, however, some spiteful emotion had taken root and was enjoying it. Frowning, she too pushed that one away. She really needed to visit nevermore soon—things were getting out of hand.

"This thing is fast."

"It would be dead by now if you let me crush it."

"No."

"Oh look, here comes the new wave," she mentioned, her thin mouth twisting into a malicious smile. Dammit, it was back.

Leaping away from the fastest drone alive (someone took too much inspiration from Kid Flash) he barely landed atop the steel beam (he was about a centimetre away from slipping off). Still, he did better from the high ground, taking out several drones with his accurate shots.

Reaching back for another arrow, she smirked at the panicked look on his face as he realised he had, in fact, gone through all his arrows. Being right did come with a few advantages.

"The plot thickens," she monotoned.

"Will you shut up?" he yelled.

"I will when you let me help," she retorted, "We're supposed to be a team, you know."

"Fine. Do something."

Chanting her mantra, she felt her shadows form around her. Following her hand movements, the energy was released into the large group of drones. Just as she was about to summon more energy to her fingertips, Robin shut down the course. The drones all fell limp to the ground.

"Again," he said into the microphone, once again giving them time to regroup. Stomping over to the weapons rack that made itself available for restocking, Speedy grabbed a handful of arrows and shoved them into his quiver.

"Now what?" Speedy asked, clearly more comfortable with taking direction.

"Because this is a more difficult level, we should break it up by type," she reasoned, asking, "would you like to take out the slower drones or the intelligent ones?"

"I'll take the smart ones," he replied curtly.

She nodded, "Hey, I know I was being annoying back there but, really, say something if you need help."

Before he could retort, the sound of metal scraping against metal alerted them to the fact that their time was up. The uncrushed drones began to rise once more.

Pulling her attention away from her stubborn comrade, she refocused on the drones before her, using her energy to take them out. Unfortunately, despite the fact that they were slower, they weren't entirely stupid. Seeing their counterparts crushed by the debris she flung, the other surviving drones were better with dodging.

As she was battling the slowly evolving drones, she noticed one of the faster ones (which was probably about Robin's height) run toward her, brandishing its tasers. Glancing at the archer, she could see he was occupied with another drone. And he wasn't doing too well—his movements were sluggish, off by a few seconds. She frowned, unable to account for why he had been hit so many times.

His martial arts was on par with Robin's (which probably accounted for why he was in the final three against Robin during the Tournament of Heroes, she recalled). So why hadn't he crushed it already?

Turning her attention to her growing number of attackers, she chanted her mantra, directing her energy into the floor. Yanking her arms up, she watched with satisfaction as a portion of the floor was torn up, knocking most of the drones off balance. She then slammed the metal floor back into them, crushing them.

Her relief was short-lived, however. She noticed a lighting fast movement from the corner of her eye and realised that the Robin-esque drone had survived and was searching for a way to reach the steel beam perch its replica was on.

"Another smart drone," she informed, trying to send debris crashing into it.

Speedy cursed, wrestling with his current enemy as he attempted to rid it of the taser. Seeing Speedy barely handling his attacker, Raven knew she would have to take the other android when it found a way up—she would have to distract it because there was no way he would be able to handle two of them.

She watched the android's attempts to reach her with a growing dismay. She felt the weight of exhaustion creeping in—she'd expended a good amount of energy to quash the army and now, she was certain, she would need to put her own hand-to-hand to the test. The drone was too fast for her to waste her little energy throwing things at it (things that it expertly dodged).

Looking over at Speedy, she calculated how much time before the second drone was upon them.

"What're you looking at?" he huffed, his voice reminding her of a small unhappy child. Like something Teether would say if he weren't always crying or screaming.

Deciding not to reply, she teleported over to him and, creating a shield around them, grabbed the archer's arm. She expected to heal some sort of injury (assuming that was his impediment), however, she quickly found that he had a throbbing headache and his limbs felt lethargic. He was hung over.

Of course.

She had no idea why she expected any different.

Growling, she knew her best option was to heal it for him anyway. He was much more adept at hand-to-hand than she was (when not hungover) and he would have a better chance of taking out the last two robots than she would. Chanting her mantra both to start her healing powers and soothe the anger that had begun to surface, she took the sensation the lingering effects of the alcohol gave him.

She had never been drunk (she was still underage and, despite taunts from some of her older teammates, she held fast to the law) and, she concluded, if this was what the next day had in store, she never would get drunk. Every movement sent a small stampede through her head. She swallowed the rising bile, hoping that she wouldn't hurl during training.

Grasping her fragile head, she grumbled, "There, I healed you. The drones are yours."

"What happened to your offers of help?" he asked, the easy lopsided smile indicating that he felt better than a few moments ago.

"_I'm _dealing with the first hangover of my life," she growled, "I'm not in much of a position to help."

(Not to mention, she could feel the shield weakening.)

"You—_what_?" he asked incredulously, "You have it?"

She sighed, now really wasn't a good time.

"Yes, I can't just make pain go away," she explained, "I take the pain or sensation onto myself and heal it from there."

"I would've been fine," he muttered meekly, "You didn't have to heal it."

She scoffed, "I'll be rid of it faster than you would've, I have a stronger constitution being only half-human. Not to mention, it was hampering your fighting—you barely landed on the ceiling okay and your attacks were slower than usual."

He jerked back, mask widening. He was clearly surprised that she had been keeping tabs on him during the fight. He sputtered, trying to find the right words.

Before he could form a coherent sentence, she cut in, "Look, I'll be fine. We just need to end this. If I drop the shield, will you be ready?"

He nodded. She wanted to tell him to shove the guilt and self-loathing away—it really wasn't helping with her painfully sore head—however, she knew this would lead to more conversation. And more conversation meant expending more energy to keep the shield up.

Cursing the situation, she let her black energy dissipate and watched as, after a few moments, Speedy sent the drone falling with a well-placed roundhouse kick. The second intelligent android had, however, finally clambered up to the network of steel beams on the ceiling. Running along the narrow paths, it lunged for the pair.

It soon became clear that the android was more intent on taking out Raven (most likely due to her earlier attempts to squash it). Meaning, despite her impediment, she was still very much in the fight.

Sometime during the fight, out of instinct, she leaned back to dodge the taser—and nearly fell off the beam. Her head was throbbing painfully and she barely registered her near fall. Or the strong arm that wrapped around her waist, holding her steady. By the time the world quieted for her, she noticed that his bow had been cracked, the drone sprawled on the floor with exposed wires coming out of the side of its face.

What mostly caught her attention, however, was the fact that Speedy held her close.

Too close.

She could smell his usual gingerbread scent (as she dubbed it—it was spicy, obviously layered with cinnamon but there was also an undercurrent of sweetness as though it were mixed with brown sugar...It was a unique smell) mingled with sweat. She could feel her body heating up with their proximity—her face was flushed with colour and her heart began beating erratically. The worst thing was, however, an odd desire to snuggle up to the source and enjoy being held. She was a half-demoness for Azar's sake, _snuggling _was something she should never feel like doing.

Surprised at the onslaught of sensation, she jerked back in an attempt to break out of his hold, however, he had a firm grip.

"Easy there," he said as though talking to an unpredictable horse, "You nearly fell."

"Oh," was the only thing she could manage.

She was just glad that he hadn't commented on her being so flustered. Maybe he thought it was part of her dealing with her first hangover.

Regardless, he said nothing further as he lowered them using a device not unlike Robin's grappling Bird-a-rang. Speaking of, Robin was already there when they reached the ground.

(Was it her imagination or did he hold her for a bit longer than necessary?)

"Raven, what happened? Are you okay?" Robin asked, pulling her from her silly thoughts.

(It must've been her imagination.)

Speedy stood near her silently, watching her movements as though she weren't real. She could feel the concern and—_fear?_—radiating in warm, comforting waves from him. Like a blanket, she could feel it wrap around her—as though she had been cold and hadn't even known it until these emotions embraced her.

She was surprised to note that she wasn't entirely annoyed by his concern—as she was with Robin or Cyborg's—even if the tangle of emotions was compounding her headache.

Perhaps what she was most surprised by how much he cared.

She nodded in response to Robin's question, her hands flying up to her temples in an attempt to soothe the shooting pain the small movement gave her. All at once, his emotions shifted.

She could feel the frustration from her leader hit her like a firetruck—he hadn't meant for her to get hurt. She could tell that, had she been alright, he would've forced them to do the simulation again—he didn't feel that she and Speedy were working together well enough and was frustrated that his idea hadn't worked the way he'd intended. He was confused and running out of options.

During this analysis, she also noticed Speedy hang his head, clearly waiting for her to explain everything that had happened. If Robin were unhappy with him being late, she knew he would be absolutely _furious_ with the fact that he'd gone out drinking. It didn't matter that he was of-age, Robin would still say it was reckless when he had training the next morning. And it was. Everything Robin would say was right. Still, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Taking a steadying breath, she tore her gaze from the archer and stated, "I didn't regulate my powers well enough. I thought I had plenty but, after healing Speedy's minor injuries, I just had almost no energy left."

She could feel Speedy staring at her in wonder. Still, she kept her gaze firmly on her leader, watching his frown, "You've got to be more careful. I'll make a note for you to do more stamina training when Cyborg returns. Hopefully more training will help you keep track of your energy better."

She wanted to roll her eyes and tell him that she was perfectly capable of doing such herself, however, she held back knowing that it would make her story less believable. Whatever. She would train a bit extra—it wouldn't kill her.

"Can we be done now?" she asked, receiving only a tense nod.

Cursing herself (why did she have to be such a good person?) she asked, "What's wrong Robin? I know I messed up and I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "It's not that."

"You were hoping that we'd...what? Miraculously stop fighting?" she asked, aware this was an insult to the entirety of his morning plans with them, however, the tremors in her head were making her testy. She just wanted to lie down.

He sighed, the frown on his lips indicating that he had no clue, "I was hoping it'd help. That you'll get to know one another better. Work like a team."

"Why do you think he pushes all my buttons?" she snapped, "He already knows me too well if you ask me."

"Like you don't try to provoke me," Speedy interjected.

"I don't!" she cried, massaging her temples.

"Like hell you don't," he growled, stepping toward her, his head dipped to catch her heated gaze, "Otherwise why bring up the fact that I 'push all your buttons' or that I've 'screwed half the people in Jump City'? Those are statements designed to make me angry and you. Know. It."

If possible, the air around them became thick with the swirling tension. Neither of them payed Robin, or anything else, any mind as their burning gazes were firmly locked on one another—not that Robin tried to draw their attention, he really didn't want to be on the receiving end of their anger.

She could see his eyes flash, anger and hurt lurking under the weighty stare his melted caramel gaze gave her. She felt pinned down by those eyes—as though no matter how much she struggled—which she wasn't sure she even could...she felt her body freeze in place—she'd still drown in the emotion there.

(She had never understood the phrase 'I could get lost in those eyes' until that moment.)

It was then that she realised they were separated by mere inches, their noses almost touching.

Taking a step back, she swallowed the lump forming in her throat, "T-that's not fair. I'm either only joking or say those comments after the fighting has started."

For a moment, neither said anything as they sized one another up, trying to determine where this argument would go. Finally, Speedy forced his hands to unclench—a small peace offering.

"What happened?" he asked, the anger substituted with resignation, "We never used to fight."

She snorted, "Prolonged exposure."

He laughed in response to her dry wit, "That would do it."

Turning, she allowed herself a small smile at his statement. A smile that quickly turned to a grimace as her head throbbed, reminding her again of her predicament.

As if reading her thoughts, Speedy said, "Come on, a bit of water and food will help."

Robin emphatically agreed, still not picking up on her real problem. She was also glad that, at least, her episode had the unintended side-effect of making Robin forget about wanting to train Speedy longer. Furthermore, his frustration meant that he would go train (not to mention, he knew fussing over Raven was futile). Thank Azar for small miracles.

Walking into the hallway with Speedy trailing behind, she made her way to the kitchen. The stove read 8:05. Training had lasted less than two hours, however, it felt like an entire day. All she wanted to do was take a hot shower and curl up with one of her books until she fell asleep.

Her daydreams were cut short as a glass of water appeared in front of her face. Taking it from her companion, who obviously was uncomfortable with taking care of anyone, she uttered a small "thank-you" before drinking it in a few gulps. She then put the plastic cup down and was about to look for food when she heard Speedy turn on the faucet.

"You should have a few of these," he mumbled as he refilled the glass, "It really does help make it go away faster."

She nodded, trusting his judgement on this one. At his insistence, she had three more glasses of tap water. Despite his aid, she could feel the tension—it was palpable and seemed to constrict the air them, making it hard to breathe and act normally.

"Hey, I have to pick up my bike later," he stated casually, trying to calm the charged atmosphere, "Wanna come with?"

She nodded, "Alright."

Silence stretched between them once more, intense and thick from the unspoken questions...the ones they refused to ask. When it became apparent that Speedy was not going to bring up the hangover, she turned to leave.

"Why didn't you tell Robin?" he blurted, as though he couldn't keep the statement in any longer. There was one question.

She stopped mid-stride and turned to face the archer. She could feel the weight of his gaze—as though he were trying to puzzle out the answer before she could give it.

Giving a small shrug, she stated, "I hope you'll be less careless. That Robin doesn't need to know—doesn't need to reprimand and watch you like a small child."

Keeping his face neutral he nodded, "Well, thanks."

She paused, wondering whether she ought to ask her question—_Why did you get so drunk?_—but decided against it. She wasn't sure she wanted to know. Seeing the awkward conversation at a close, she turned once again and left.

Watching her leave, he flinched at her parting words. The way she'd said them—her voice laced with disappointment or something like it—was detached almost. He didn't like the way that she'd said them...as though him being careless was a truth.

(Even though it was.)

He stared into the empty hallway, trying to figure out why it rubbed him the wrong way.

Why did he care?

* * *

**And there it is. Umm thoughts?**

**Sorry if it seemed too long—I left this one a bit longer since I probably won't be writing anymore until after May 7th (the end of my first and worst 2 exams).**

**As always, please drop me a review to let me know what you think! :)**

**~RR**


	5. The Breakfast

**Hey all! In a brilliant attempt to procrastinate studying for my toughest exam (and the one I need a good grade on), I bring you this chapter! So you might all read this and think...another glacial chapter? To which I say, yes, another one of those. I can't help it—the muse made me do it! But really, I just get these snippets of conversation in my head and then they kind of take on a life of their own.**

**Besides, because this fic happens over the span of a week, I want to cram in as many little Raven/Speedy moments so that the end isn't abrupt or unbelievable. Plus I want to show a Raven/Speedy interaction that isn't centred around fighting. And show their changing relationship. So um, like a pokemon, my story is going to take quite some time to evolve.**

**But don't worry. There will be external tensions soon in the form of...the main villain! I can't decide how I want this person to make themselves known but, when I do, action shall ensue! :)**

**So, for now, you get to put up with my randomly long scenario chapters. **

**Disclaimer: Since I said this above, I don't own Pokemon. Honestly, would I have finals if I did?**

**Oh. One more thing. Did research online about the Navajo. I am not Native American nor do I claim to know anything about them. I hope I've gotten all of my facts right but, if you see something wrong (in this chapter or any others), feel free to PM me and I'll fix it. No offence intended.**

**And, as always, thank-you to all of those that review! You guys keep the story alive! :)**

* * *

The Breakfast

After a few moments of standing in the kitchen wondering why he felt odd about the sorceress's comment, he finally decided that it didn't matter, really. Fine, he was careless. She saved his ass and he would be better in the future so as not to get her in trouble. The end. He was just reading too much into it all.

(Right?)

Arriving at his guest room, he frowned. The innocent tones of lavender, plum blossom and black tea had noticeably permeated his room. The quintessential 'Raven' scent.

He didn't like it.

(That wasn't entirely true.)

Opening the window for fresh air, Speedy opted to just get ready as quickly as possible. The smell was giving him a headache. Or something.

Combing his hair into its usual, flattened style, he quickly grabbed a dark blue t-shirt and threw on some blue jeans. Reminding himself that he'd have to ride his bike home, he grabbed his worn brown leather jacket. For some reason, he always got cold really easily.

Lacing up his brown shoes, he took his jacket with him to the common room to aimlessly watch TV until Raven was done getting ready.

* * *

He looked at the girl next to him, her small frame elevated by a ledge on the sidewalk. She wore some of her new clothes—black combat boots, black skinnies, a burgundy skin-tight tank with a black lace t-shirt over it. Her hair was still wet from the shower she obviously took, sticking in places to her pale, exposed neck.

She walked alongside him, keeping pace, arms extended, like a child. Still, he knew, she didn't need her arms out for balance—she had plenty of that already.

Although it was odd to see this side of her, it was a welcome sight—that despite their bickering, she had tagged along.

"Do you still have the hangover?" He asked gently.

"Yes," she informed, seeing no reason to lie, "But it's not as bad as it was before."

He nodded.

A beat.

"Azar, what in the nine levels of hell did you _drink?_"

He tensed, he didn't feel like discussing this. Not now.

Her uncanny ability to read people was always one thing he (usually) liked about her. She could sense the pressure it put on him and backed off.

"Never mind, I don't think I want to know."

He smiled at the comment. If he knew anything about her, she was still curious. This was for his benefit.

(Which he appreciated.)

"Well do say something. Conversation helps take my mind away from this."

His brows shot up of their own volition, "There must be something wrong with you. I never thought I'd hear the day when _you'd_ ask for conversation."

"You're hilarious. Now talk."

After a moment, he stated, "Give me something to talk about."

"Why? Can you not come up with a simple conversation topic?"

He grunted, "Not right now."

Heaving a sigh, she listed, "Favourite childhood memory? Or place you've travelled to? Favourite time of day? Anything goes."

He snorted, "I think you're the only one with a planned favourite time of day."

"That's not true," she defended, "Just because you haven't put thought into the question doesn't make me the only one who has."

"Right. Well as far as favourite childhood memory, it'd have to be being adopted by Ollie."

"You didn't like your time at the reservation, then?"

He shrugged, "Yes and no. I learned many important things there. But my upbringing was rough. They would wake us at the crack of dawn as children to begin the day's work—rain or shine we were outside toiling.

They rationalised that a childhood of hardships prepares one for the life ahead against the Four monsters. At Ollie's, sure I had to work hard, but it wasn't the same. I was also treated better since no one knew I was a Diné. It was a dream come true. Plus: indoor plumbing. Need I go on?"

Her lips pulled into a contemplative frown, "Diné?"

He raked his hand through his hair. He had not intended for her to read into it so much.

"It's what the Navajo call themselves. It just means 'The people'."

"Do you still remember the language?"

"Some of it," he admitted, "Though I remember the stories much better."

"I see," she muttered, her brows furrowed.

"What're thinking about?" He asked. Inspecting her profile yielded no answers for him.

"Just how we've had similar childhoods and yet how we're complete opposites," she confessed, eyes glued to the narrow track in front of her.

"We're not that opposite," he argued, disturbed by her conclusion.

"We are," she insisted, "I'm reserved, logical, and cautious. You're impulsive, outgoing and great at communicating with people."

He frowned. Everything she said was true...but that didn't make them complete opposites.

(Did it?)

Feeling an uncomfortable silence grow between them, she asked, "So...does this mean you have a Navajo name then?"

He grinned.

"Of course. Not that you'll ever know."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm Roy Harper now. Or Speedy. I have plenty of personalities to keep me company."

"That's not the only reason, is it?"

There was no use lying to her. She would know anyway.

"No."

They walked along in silence after that, the rustling of the dying leaves scraping along the sidewalk with each blast of wind was broken only by his occasional need to give her directions.

"Turn left here."

She nodded, her gaze looking at anything but him.

"I'm not angry, you know," he supplied.

"I know."

After a pause, she added, "But I stirred up some unpleasant memories."

"They're not unpleasant," he corrected, looking over at her, "But I'm not used to talking about them with anyone."

"I see. I understand."

(And she did. She was the same.)

But he could tell she was disappointed. Hell, he was always disappointed when she decided not to tell a story about her past. Knowing it was hard to talk about didn't prevent some hurt from surfacing.

(He knew he would regret this.)

Swallowing, he offered, "They'd like you, you know."

Her head snapped in his direction, surprised.

"How do you figure that one?"

"You work hard. You're strong. You place a value on culture and tradition. And you're wise. You see, in the Navajo tradition, it is the women who work the hardest. But because of this, they command more respect. They're valued. Cherished. You'd be all those things."

"Even though I'm an outsider?"

"Yes, though moreso if you were one of them."

"Isn't that how it always goes?" she sighed.

"Well, if you married someone in a tribe, you'd be one of them."

"Really? Even knowing nothing about their culture?"

"Your upbringing, like you said, wasn't so different. And they'd teach you what you don't know."

"Like?" she prompted.

"Tending sheep and livestock. Weaving," after a pause, he added with a smirk, "Cooking."

She smacked him on the arm. Hard. He resisted the urge to massage his arm—no need to let her know her punches hurt.

But she was smiling too. Even if it was just a microscopic smile.

For a moment, he forgot all about his bike. It was the two of them walking along the grey sidewalks of Jump City on a crisp Autumn morning.

(He enjoyed the idea.)

Still, upon seeing the signpost for Martin Hill, he realised that he'd let his mind wander for far too long in the scenario. Leading her down the path, he could feel the illusion shatter. Not just because he remembered their purpose but because he remembered himself.

For that brief interlude, he hadn't been playboy Harper. He didn't know how that was possible, but he'd forgotten. If only for a moment.

(Being on Bethany's street reminded him otherwise.)

They both grew quiet as they passed the identical red-brick apartment buildings. The only sound came from the occasional car that drove by the street.

He couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking. Why was she quiet? Was she suddenly reminded he was a sleaze too?

He hated the thought.

Swallowing, he asked, "Hey, there's a nice cafe not too far from here. Wanna go get breakfast?"

"I'll just eat at the tower."

"There's no food there. Just mold," he argued. Teasingly, he added, "Come on, live a little."

"Fine."

Getting on his bike, he patted the back seat.

"You can't be serious," she stated, her voice firm, her body rigid.

_She's scared of motorcycles? _It seemed like such a benign thing to be afraid of—especially with healing powers like hers.

"I've been driving one for a long time," he assured, "I never crash."

He knew it sounded arrogant and overconfident, but that's just what she needed. Had he shown any doubt, she wouldn't even consider it.

He could see her weigh the pros and cons.

"You said you were going to live a little," he reminded, "Why not live a little more?"

She chuckled at this and finally took her spot on the bike.

He frowned, and shrugged off his brown leather jacket.

"Here, you'll want this."

The jacket engulfed her, hiding her curves and making her look like a small child. Sitting there, huddled in his coat, provided him with a good image of what she must've looked like at the end of the world debacle. Small and frail and scared. For a brief moment he felt guilty.

"You sure you want to do this?" he offered.

"Just hurry up already," she snapped, using annoyance to cover up her uncertainty.

Gingerly holding on to as little of his shirt as possible, she sat with her eyes clenched. Somehow, he guessed her knuckles were white from the pressure of her stressed grip.

Feeling a little mischievous, (and wanting her to relax) he pulled out of his parking space much faster than usual, causing her to give a small squeal and wrap her arms around his torso, actually hanging on.

(Even if it was only for self-preservation).

The cafe he took them to looked shabbier than he remembered from the last time he was in Jump. The mint paint was peeling and the 'open' neon sign in the window hummed erratically, only leaving some of the letters illuminated. Yet, despite this, the cafe had some patrons sitting in the plush chairs. Even though it was the ungodly hour of 9am. That had to be a point in his favour.

Helping her off the bike, he noticed her posture instantly relax when she touched the pavement.

He led her inside with a string of assurances that the place was better than it looked.

They took a seat by the window where they were able to see the small red and orange trees that dotted the other side of the street. From here, it felt like autumn.

Silence consumed them. Again.

* * *

After what felt like forever encased in only a few awkward moments, Speedy asked, "So what're you worried about?"

"I beg your pardon?" she asked, taken aback by his observation.

"You've been pretty quiet all morning. Even for you," he commented, "And you seem distracted. What's wrong?"

A frown tugged at her delicate mouth, "It's stupid."

"I'm sure it's not," he assured, "Besides, we're friends. Even if we don't always act like it. I promise I won't judge you or anything."

She sighed.

Looking down, she explained, "It's just that, well, with everything that happened yesterday...I just want to know where I stand."

"With who? Damian?"

She nodded, swallowing back her pride as she explained further, "My demonic anger scares my team, let alone someone outside my circle of friends. I was hoping to not have to discuss it this soon but, in light of everything, I probably should. With Red-X, I didn't get to have a proper conversation about it."

He scratched the back of his head in a gesture that reflected his nervous emotions, "Ah, right. Sorry about that. Really."

She nodded, "Thanks."

She could feel the guilt take him by storm, "Cut it out. There's no need to feel bad—I would've had to discuss it with him eventually."

(The guilt was still there.)

"I guess," he muttered.

An uncomfortable silence stretched endlessly between them.

(It seemed these abrupt conversations were becoming more frequent.)

"So you haven't talked to him about this at all?" Speedy asked, breaking the pregnant silence.

"Just a few words."

"What did he say."

"Just that he assumes I have control over my powers because the tower is intact. He trusted that it was a fluke, I guess."

"But you're still not sure?"

"No."

She grimaced as she recalled the horrified looks on her friends faces each time she lost control. Even as close as the end of the world debacle, her friends were scared. Slade had reminded her of that with a well-placed comment (_"Look who's afraid of you."). _Their looks still gave her shivers.

She swallowed, "My friends, who've known me for years, are still unsettled by my demonic half. How could he not be?"

"Look, if you ask a guy something like 'are you okay with this', trust the answer. That kind of thing isn't usually what men lie about, Rae."

"Maybe he's rethought it. I just want to ask where I stand."

"No. Not yet."

"Why not?" She huffed.

"Because that'll put him off," he explained, "Rule number 1: never visit a guy at work. Or the gym. That's his domain—you start stepping into that and he'll resent you for it. Not to mention, it hasn't been a full day yet. Don't smother him."

She frowned, "That's just stupid. And I'm not _smothering_ him."

"It's not, really. Your room is for you to think and reflect, right? It's like that," he quipped, "And he'll see it as smothering. Relax."

"But he has his own room," she muttered, her brows knitting in contemplation.

"Not after dating for awhile. Soon the bedrooms become shared."

"They don't have to be," she muttered, "In fact, I'm not sure I want that."

"That's a discussion you'll have to bring up," he informed, "There's absolutely no way he'll risk going there and potentially disappointing you right off the bat. At least not until after he's boned you."

She scoffed, "Not every man shares your morals, Harper."

"You'd be surprised," he replied, "Most are just not upfront about it. Be glad you have me."

"Most is not all. I'll bet Damian is an exception."

His amber eyes darkened—like a storm had rolled over his usually bright eyes, giving her the distinct impression of a wild animal. Like Beast Boy and Adonis when they went at it over her during that one bizarre mission. The thought gave her shivers—whether from the look or the memory, she couldn't say.

"You don't like him?" She inquired.

"No, I don't," he grumbled.

"Why is that?" She questioned, her head tilting slightly to the side as she regarded the volatile archer.

"He's...just...normal," he finished lamely, pulling a napkin out of the metal dispenser and tearing it to shreds. He knew it was a flimsy excuse but, honestly, did he need one? He didn't like Damian and that was that.

"So...because he doesn't don spandex and take on crime he's beneath us?" She growled, incredulity sharpening her voice.

He groaned, "I didn't mean it like that. It's just that he's untrustworthy. He could be anyone."

"Wow, who knew they sent the perfect replacement for Cyborg?" she muttered hotly under her breath.

"What?" He asked, confused at her conclusion.

"You have the annoying older-brother protective thing down cold."

"I'm just trying to be a friend and look out for your interests."

She snorted, "What answer have you given me that's in my self-interest?"

"Like I said, he could be anyone."

"Cyborg looked him up—his records are way clean. Try again."

"Just because his records are clean doesn't mean he's a good person," Speedy argued, "And, besides, do you really think he'll be able to understand and keep up with the life you lead?"

"That's the point of dating, isn't it? To determine character, among other things," she retorted, "And that's what I want to talk to him about. But if he says he can handle it, who am I to say he can't? It'll be difficult but not impossible."

After a moment, she added, "Besides, it's not like I'll be a hero forever."

His mask widened at the admission, "But you will be for the next five or ten years, right?"

She averted her gaze, "I'm not making up my mind yet. One day at a time. But I will allow for the option of leaving or only being on part time."

He frowned, but didn't push the conversation forward.

"That's it? No more prying into Raven's life?"

"You've clearly already made up your mind about Damian."

She snorted, "So what if I have?"

"If you have," he replied, "Then this conversation is moot."

"Right, so should I just call?" she asked, trying to ignore the large wedge this had driven between them.

His brows shot up, "No. That falls under the don't bother him rule I mentioned before."

She heaved a sigh, fidgeting with her lacy shirt.

"You really want to talk to him, don't you?" Speedy asked with a frown.

"I just want to get this sorted. It'll make me feel better."

Raking his hand through his hair he sighed in resignation, "Fine. Call. But when he picks up, call him by a different guy's name. Like Doug, or something generic."

"Why would I do that?"

"That way he doesn't think you we're trying to call him," he explained, "Then you can say...'while I've got you here' and address what you wanted. Plus, it'll make him jealous."

"Why do I want to do that?"

"Trust me," he replied smoothly, "A man will be more inclined to work harder if he thinks another guy is interested. He won't want to be outdone by someone else. Remember...I know what I'm doing."

She nodded, her face set in determination.

Grabbing a pen (he was almost as prepared as Robin was), he scribbled a few things down on another napkin.

"Pointers in case you run out of things to say," he stated.

"Thanks," she mumbled, taking the napkin.

"Right, well I'm going to go order, okay?"

She nodded, gripping her communicator with excessive force.

"Wait!" She called before he'd gotten two steps, her eyes were wide, uncertainty lurking in the depths of her violet gaze, "What do I say if he asks who Doug is?"

He gave her a lopsided smile, "It's all on the napkin. Breathe."

Following his instruction, she took a few calming breaths before dialling Damian's cell.

Recalling another question, she hissed "Harper" in a vain attempt to get his attention.

"It's Damian," the voice identified.

Did he hear?

_Oh, fuck._

Feeling like one of those blonde bimbos that she always ridiculed, she replied with a nervous laugh, "Whoops. Sorry. Hi, Damian."

"Who's Harper?" Damian asked, clearly unhappy.

"Oh, Roy?" She asked, her voice a few octaves higher than usual as she frantically pulled the napkin open.

'Just a guy I'm seeing, it's nothing serious' was scrawled under Doug. Too flustered to think of anything else, she repeated what was on the napkin.

"Just a...guy...I'm...seeing," she muttered almost painfully, "It's nothing serious."

Oh gods.

"Oh," was all he said.

This was not at all how she envisioned the conversation would go. Now she was so embarrassed that she just wanted to be off the phone. Then she'd crawl under a rock and die.

"Here, I got you tea and a pastry," came Speedy's voice as he deposited the items in front of her.

"Is that Roy now?" Came Damian's voice across the communicator.

Judging from the way his eyebrows shot up, Speedy heard.

_Fuck._

Why was this happening to her now? Or at all? She could feel her face heat up from embarrassment.

"No," she squeaked, "I'm just at a cafe and they dropped off..."

She then felt a small click as Speedy closed the communicator in her hand.

"What was that for?" She asked indignantly.

"You were a few seconds from falling apart. Which is never attractive," he explained, adding, "So, why did you use my name?"

Well there was a topic she was hoping to avoid, "I was trying to call you back over to write something down but then he heard me say Harper and, well, I blanked."

After a pause, she added, "I really had _no_ idea what you wrote on the napkin. I didn't bother to look until my brain froze."

"Admit it. You just secretly wanted to be with me," he teased.

"Why would I want anything so stupid?" She muttered. Instantly, his cocky attitude was replaced by...hurt? But she was joking.

"That was a joke. I'm sure you'd make a fine 'not-so-serious guy' for me to be seeing," she amended.

(Somehow, he was still disturbed.)

There was no way to win.

Holding back an eye roll at his indecisive emotions, she grunted, "So do I call back now?"

He perked up a bit. Why, though, she didn't know.

(Did he even know?)

"Nope," he said cheerfully, inexplicably gladdened by the thought of her giving Damian the cold shoulder.

"No?"

"No. Let him simmer."

"No."

"No?"

"No," she decided, "I'm going to call him back and apologise."

Lunging, he grabbed her communicator before she could open it.

"Give. It. Back."

Standing up, she, thinking he wasn't paying attention, lunged for it. He easily sidestepped her and held it up high. She huffed, that was cruel.

Like a trained monkey, she leapt. Still, she couldn't reach it. It wasn't until she heard the 'awes' of several other patrons that Raven realised that she was still in a cafe. Blushing, she sent Speedy a small glare before returning to her table.

How did he have the ability to make her forget about the swirling mass of emotions around her? Had he been less infuriating, she would've been quite happy to spend time with him—to let him drown out everyone else for her. Unfortunately, that came with intense waves of emotion from him, a fact that made her just as dizzy as several people's emotions did.

When he returned, an infuriating lazy smile plastered on his face, she growled, "If you don't give that back I will throw you into another dimension when we're at the tower."

"How bout we place a bet," Speedy offered, continuing without allowing her to agree, "If he doesn't call in the next five seconds, it's up to you how to handle this. If he does, it's my choice."

Propelled by the competitive glint in his eyes, she acquiesced, "Fine."

"Five."

"I don't know why you're counting. It's not going to happen."

"Four."

"Three."

"There's no way seconds pass by that slowly."

"Two."

"Must you be so dramatic?"

"One."

Both of them eyed the communicator like hawks as he finally announced, "Zero."

_Beep Beep_

Her eyes widened in disbelief. There was no way.

Snatching her communicator, she was shocked to see Damian's number announced on the front.

Looking up at Speedy in wonder, she whispered, "How did you do that?"

He chuckled at the flabbergasted look on her face, "Will you finally believe me?"

Dumbly, she nodded.

"So what do I do, then?"

"Nothing."

"But what about my question?"

"If he's calling you back so soon, he's still interested," he informed, "There's no need for you to worry."

"I am _not_ worried."

"Right."

* * *

Speedy finished his scones, waiting patiently as Raven nibbled at hers. All the while Raven sent glances at her communicator. Spirits, why him?

"You're still nervous about him, aren't you?"

"Well, yes. This interaction proves nothing except that he may be a jealous sort," she explained.

"Finish your scone."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Yes, sir."

Cramming the last few bites into her mouth much like Beast Boy would, she finished in record time.

"Will you now tell me why I had to inhale my perfectly good breakfast?"

He grinned, "You're not going to forget about calling him back unless I somehow make you forget. Prepare for the most eventful day of your life."

She chuckled, "I live with Beast Boy, you have quite a lot of competition for that title."

"Don't you know?" he asked with a mischievous smile, "I always win."

"Cocky."

"Confident."

She rolled her eyes, "Alright. Where to now?"

"The parking lot."

"Smartass."

"I try. It's better than being a dumbass, anyway."

"Dumbass."

"Too late, Rae."

He saw her smile and couldn't help but realise that BeastBoy had actually made a point yesterday—it seemed she no longer noticed when he called her Rae. Or was no longer bothered by it.

(It made him feel special, somehow.)

Leaving some rusty coins on the table, he asked, "You ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," she replied.

"What do you want to do first?" he asked, "And if you say the bookstore, _I _might send you to another dimension."

She scoffed, "How would you manage that?"

"I know other people with magic. Like Zatanna."

"I'm pretty sure that Zatanna would be more apt to throw you in another dimension for all the times you hit on her," she countered, "And, besides, can she even access other dimensions? Just because you wield magic doesn't mean you can open portals like that."

He ignored the first part of her comment because, from the cavalier way she'd said it, she clearly wasn't trying to rile him up.

(He needed to remind himself of that, though.)

He stroked his chin, diverting his attention to the second part of her question, "Hmm. I don't know if she can. I've never asked nor seen her use one. Dunno."

"So you wouldn't send me to another dimension."

"Fine. I'd cause you bodily injury."

"You could try."

He smiled, "Fine. How about this. If you pick the bookstore, I'm going to pick somewhere completely awful for you. And each excruciating minute I'm in that bookstore, you'll have to spend where I choose. Deal?"

She smirked, "I doubt you could find somewhere that I would find that terrible. Bring it on."

"Okay. But don't say I didn't warn you."

She rolled her eyes, "You're bluffing. To the bookstore."

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

**Please don't hate me! I know it was slow but at least it had lots of dialogue? heh.**

**Leave a review if you get the chance!**

**~RR**


	6. The Excursions

**First of all, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Xaphrin—her challenge that I post this chapter up by Sunday is really what got me over the issues of writing this chapter. So, thanks for the push! :)**

**Okay...so this chapter (and maybe a few scenes in the coming chapters...we'll see) are pretty much why I've made the story M. I _tried _to keep it at T (I don't like to pull rating changes in case some people decide a rating is too high or something and are uncomfortable with finishing the story) but I really just kind of needed to. I don't think there will be a full-blown lemon (not sure about that, I may give it a try if anyone would be willing to beta it), but there will be situational things that would be classified as M. Starting in this chapter. So, erm, sorry?**

**Also, I think this is the last filler chapter before the main villain will appear (if all goes according to plan). Woo!~ Action soon.**

**In the meantime, enjoy this chapter of random sexual tension! :)**

* * *

_The Excursion Pt.1_

He dragged her out of the cafe, irritated with the prospect of taking her to her favourite bookstore.

"Honestly, I don't think I know anyone who would like this outing," he remarked sourly on their short walk to his motorcycle.

"Damian would."

He growled, unhappy that the subject had somehow returned back to Damian. The guy she was _supposed_ to be forgetting about.

"Doubt it, he'd go cos you dragged him along," he retorted.

"He likes to read," she defended indignantly.

He snorted, "What does he read, pray tell?"

"He told me yesterday that he read the book I'm reading now, Angela's Ashes."

"You know, anyone can say they read a book. Just say it was great and insightful. That's kind of how I passed all of my English classes."

She frowned, "He knew it was about the famine in Ireland. And his comment was only short because he probably didn't want to spoil the book for me."

He scoffed, barely registering that they had reached his motorcycle. Still, he pressed, "What did he say about it?"

"That it was a poignant portrayal of the famine. And it is."

"You sure he didn't just read the back and then come up with a quick comment?"

"Unlike you, some people enjoy reading."

He put his hands up in a backing-down gesture, "Whatever you say."

Because, really, she wasn't going to admit that what he was saying could've been true. And he really didn't want to discuss Damian, anyway.

He prayed this outing wouldn't take forever—he was unapologetic about the fact that reading was _boring. _

(Somehow he knew he wouldn't end up that lucky, though.)

Yeah, he wanted to help her but that didn't mean that she couldn't find something more...conducive to _both _of their interests. No matter how much she _insisted _they were opposites, there had to be _something _they had in common. Something they could do that would actually be painless. Maybe even _fun._

That's why, when arriving at the street her favourite book store was on, he promptly died a little inside.

The street was roped off, with traffic officers directing annoyed patrons of Jump city to other streets. The blocked road was lined with small white pavilions that ran up and down each side. Each stand had books from independent owners and small, local stores from around Jump City.

(It was the first annual Jump book festival was today.)

He could see her brighten instantly.

_Well, fuck._

There was no getting out of this. Not for a long time, anyway. He sighed, parking his motorcycle. He had better be nominated for the best fucking person award for this.

Almost as soon as he stopped the bike, she practically jumped off.

(This time, however, he assumed that it was just as much from excitement as it was from fear.)

He frowned. Under normal circumstances he might laugh at her unusual demeanour—_she was like a small child at Christmas_—however, he couldn't help but wonder what he would spend the time doing. He'd probably just be a glorified piece of furniture.

(Quite frankly, this seemed like hell.)

(Did this mean he could claim he went to hell with her too?)

He followed her to the nearest tent, hanging behind as she went about inspecting the books. As if that weren't enough, she was talking with the elderly man behind the table—_what was it about people who liked books becoming best friends instantly?_ Looking at them, he'd guess Raven knew this guy her entire life. He crossed his arms, trying to find anything _remotely interesting _to look at.

There weren't that many people there—_wonder why? he thought bitterly—_and the ones that _were _there were all like her. Busy looking at the backs of books or chatting amiably with other bibliophiles.

He turned his attention back to her, practically glaring daggers at her—_now fully dried—_violet hair, willing her to hurry up under his heated stare. Unfortunately, she continued on as though she didn't sense his fuming look.

(She did, though. He knew she did. After all, she called him out for staring at her intently when she was making tea yesterday.)

He wanted to say something, however, part of his mind registered the fact that they _just got here. _Even he knew he was being unfair. Frowning, he kicked at some of the rocks on the road, finding some amusement in the small soccer game he'd started with the little grey stones. Of course, having an ounce of intelligence (or a short attention span), he quickly lost interest.

All of this was made worse by the fact that she still had his brown leather jacket. He didn't want to be a douche and take it back from her, but he was starting to get cold. He could feel the goosebumps raise themselves on his arms. Despite the fact that he was standing in a patch of sunlight.

He frowned, wondering if he could _maybe _skip some of the outing with the excuse of buying another coat.

(He knew it would never work though. She'd insist on giving his back—eliminating his option of escape _and _making him feel guilty.)

"Here."

Her monotone voice sliced through his thoughts with all the surprise of a bucket of cold water to the face. She had taken his coat off and was offering it to him.

He really was a terrible person.

(To be fair, though, he _should _be allowed to mentally complain.)

"I'm fine," he muttered.

"I don't need it," she argued, "Stronger constitution than you, remember?"

"I'm not taking it back."

She gave a gusty sigh, "Look, your discontent is nearly giving me a headache. This will do good for _both _of us."

He frowned. He sometimes forgot being an empath was just as hard for her as everyone around her. Nodding, he took his coat back and revelled in the warmth it brought. Not even the fact that her smell saturated his favourite coat could dampen his spirits—at least something was going right. If he had to be decoration, at least he would be warm doing it.

She chuckled, "You're so easy to please, it's remarkable."

He shrugged, "Nothing wrong with enjoying the simple things in life, right?"

Her lips pulled into a contemplative frown. "No, I suppose not. Be grateful for all you have and all of that," she muttered with a dismissive wave. It wasn't until she stopped at another tent did he realise they had been walking.

Of course, she couldn't just walk past the tent. No, she stopped at each of the tents—_taking her sweet time—_caressing the spines of various books as she considered adding them to her already too large collection. Whatever happiness being warm brought him was slowly seeping away as the morning marched on.

He looked around at the fair, which was still sparsely populated, hoping something interesting would just _appear. _Nope.

He checked his communicator for any signs of villainous activity. Hell, he'd even take a minor break in at this point. Nothing. The city was completely quiet.

So, naturally, with nothing else interesting to look at, his gaze shifted back to her.

He watched her delicate fingers lingering over almost every tome that she saw—_gently sliding over their worn spines_—biting her bottom lip—_turning them cherry red_—as she contemplated which books to pick up.

He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like of she were to explore _him_ with the same care she was giving to those books—how it would feel to have her nimble fingers delicately tracing him. She would start at the planes of his chest, slowly dragging her hands slide lower in slow, rhythmic patterns—teasing in their effervescence.

He could practically see the flush that would stain her cheeks as she tentatively continued, biting her lip all the while. He would lift her chin so that her gaze met his, moving his thumb against the line of her jaw, watching her squirm a bit from his intense gaze. He would plant butterfly kisses along her jaw, continuing back to her ear. He would nip her earlobe then trace the ridge with his tongue—_leaving her doe-eyed and surprised, her breath hitching and her feather-light touches hesitating for a moment from the sensation—_to get her to stop biting her lip—_which__ was exhausting his self-control. _She, of course, would give into the sensation, her head tilting back as he continued his trail down her smooth neck, stopping occasionally to decorate her ivory skin with a few love-bites—_marking her as his—_smiling at the whimpers he pulled from her—

—His eyes snapped open.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_What the _actual_ fuck?_ he couldn't help but think at the turn of his—_traitorous_—thoughts.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No. This was _not_ happening.

Couldn't be happening.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Except it _did_ and now the images refused to leave him.)

_Crap. Crap. Crap._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"I'm going to be right back," he explained, words tumbling out of his mouth as quickly as possible as he all but took off, unable to even act remotely normal._

_He just needed to get away._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

He barely remembered how he arrived in the small porter potty, his thoughts were a whirlwind. He was barely thinking straight at all. Itching to pace but unable to do so in the confined space of the—_reeking—_stall, he felt caged. _Frustrated._ This was not supposed to fucking happen. He needed to get it together and fast.

He _really_ wanted to bang his head against the cheap plastic wall of the small box frame. (The only reason he didn't was because he was afraid he'd do so with such force that the contraption would go falling forward.)

He pulled at his hair, for once not caring that he was messing up his usually immaculate 'do. That was actually the farthest thing from his mind—he was busy berating himself for the close call.

She was an _empath_. And one he had to _live with_ for the next few days. He did _not_ want to be massacred before returning home.

Spirits this wasn't fair. Clamping his eyes closed, he willed himself to think of anything else that was remotely _not_ fun—_training. Arguing with Aqualad about eating fish. The twins laughing at his hair routine._ _Bee yelling at him that he needed to clean. _

After a few moments reliving those memories, he felt his heart slow and the tightness in his jeans ease. He opened his eyes, contemplating the next order of business—how was he to go back out there without having another episode? He groaned. Why the hell did she have to be a fucking empath? Worst power ever.

He frowned, his brows knitting together as he dissected _why _it happened. It had to be boredom. He was so bored that he was willing to fantasise about nearly anything. However, he had no idea what to do to entertain himself? Hell, maybe he would look at the books too. Ones that she wasn't looking at. At a different stall. As far as possible without being suspiciously far. Then, like a horse with blinders, he'd just look at what was in front of him. Yeah, that could work.

After stalling a bit longer—_doing anything to put off going back out there—_he finally admitted that his bathroom break would put most women to shame and that it was time to rejoin her outside. Swallowing, he made his way back to the pitifully small fair—_slowly, enjoying the crisp day. _He also removed his jacket after reminding himself that it reeked of lavender and black tea.

"Well did you get her number?" her monotone voice asked when he finally found her—unmoved from where he'd left her.

"Hunh?" he asked, gaze adverted, still unable to really form a cohesive sentence. Not to mention, he was surprised. This was not the direction he thought things would go.

"You had a surge of hormones before taking off quickly," she explained, "I only assumed that's what you were doing."

He grunted, not even willing to address that statement.

Upon seeing that he'd give no answers, she shrugged, wandering off to examine something else. He finally allowed relief to settle in—thank the Creators for his reputation. He sighed, slowly drifting away from her as he absent-mindedly picked up a book, holding it for an acceptable time to look like he'd read the back before setting it back down and repeating the process.

(It wasn't until the man behind the desk pointed out that he'd read the back of his books multiple times—_and asking if he were alright—_that he moved on to another stall, trying to keep track of the ones he'd looked at so that he wouldn't look as stupid. But his whole plan was stupid and still left him alone with his thoughts.)

Glancing at the time on his communicator, he was grateful to note that it had been two and a half hours—plenty of time for him to insist on leaving. Putting the tome that was in his hand back in its place, he nearly ran into the sable-haired woman next to him. She was a good few inches shorter than he was with long, flowing hair and brilliant blue eyes. She was actually hot. Especially considering who else was here. And she was not-so-subtly eyeing him.

"Erm...can I help you with something?" he asked, cringing at how...not-suave it sounded.

She smiled, "No, I was just wondering your name. I don't think I've seen you around before."

He returned her smile, "I'm Roy. I'm actually here visiting friends from Steel City."

"I'm Annette," she replied easily, "Oh, I've only been once. Lovely city."

He nodded in agreement, forcing himself to follow the conversation. Which was quickly turning badly as she inquired about his favourite books. He sighed, guessing that telling her the only author he'd ever really bothered to read was Oscar Wilde would not go over well—she probably knew enough about Wilde's famed personality and would assume he held similar values. (Which would be true but he didn't feel like burning this bridge just yet.)

Frantically wracking his brain for anything, he finally blurted, "Angela's Ashes."

"I don't think I've heard of that one."

"Yeah, it's a bit obscure...," he supplied, grimacing internally at the parallel between him and Damian—_who also most likely didn't read the book _he thought spitefully.

"What's it about?"

"The famine in Ireland," he supplied, praying she wouldn't ask _what _famine or _what _time period. Because the hell if he knew.

(History was never a strong subject for him either.)

"Oh, how interesting."

"Yeah. It was a poignant portrayal of the events shown through the lens of the main character," he added, grateful he remembered the exact explanation that saved him many times when discussing books at school.

She smiled, appeased. The conversation continued with her discussing her favourite book. Somewhere in the conversation, Raven had joined them, waiting patiently for them to finish speaking. Annette, aware that he was probably about to go, quickly exchanged numbers with him, expressing her hope that she'd see him again before he left. He waved to her retreating figure in much better spirits than he'd been in before.

"Since when can you keep up in a conversation on books?" she asked with a frown.

He shrugged, "I'm not entirely unread, you know."

Okay that was mostly a lie. But, still, he couldn't help the bubble of indignation from rising at her comment. She didn't have to _assume. _ Just because few people liked reading as much as she did didn't mean they were completely unread or stupid.

She shrugged dismissively, "Whatever. Would you like to leave?"

"Creators, yes."

She rolled his eyes, poorly suppressing a smile at his response.

"So now where to?" she asked, a full plastic bag in her hand.

Oh, right. He'd forgotten the fact that he _insisted _on taking her somewhere awful after the bookshop. He frowned, unsure if this was really a good idea anymore.

Her eyes gleamed wickedly, "Or is it as I thought? That you were bluffing."

Fuelled by the desire to prove her wrong, he thought _what the hell. How bad can this be, really? _

He smirked at her, "Hardly. You'll love this."

* * *

Arriving at the blackened store front, he allowed himself a smile at her wide-eyes.

"You cannot be serious," she stated firmly, gazing up at the store's tacky neon sign that read _For Your Pleasure. _

He shrugged, "I told you I'd make it excruciating."

"I am _not _going into a sex shop," she hissed.

His grin grew and he remained remarkably unfazed by her reaction, "You made a deal. Shouldn't have bet against me if you weren't willing to take the risk."

After a pause, he added, folding his arms across his chest, "Or are you going to go back on your word—the one that you always tout as worth something?"

She frowned, torn.

He laughed, she was regarding the store with such a fierce determination.

"Don't be such a prude," he commented, starting toward the doors.

"Where are you going?"

"Inside. It's not going to go away, Rae. Not to mention, you'll just look weird standing outside glaring at a store as you gather the courage to go in."

She scoffed.

"It's like a band-aid," he continued, ignoring her annoyance at his insinuation that she lacked courage, "Just rip it off. Get it over with."

She growled. Despite dragging him (accidentally) to a local book fair, this was needlessly cruel.

"You can always put on the holo-ring Cyborg made for you if it'll make you feel better," he offered, bringing her attention away from the storefront.

"Don't have it on me," she explained.

Refusing to let him get the better of her—_or be anything that could be deemed remotely cowardly_—she squared her shoulders, and followed him inside the place's forbidden—_blackened_—exterior with all the dignity she could muster.

She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding when she discovered the place was empty. She smiled at the small victory. For a moment, she stood at the entrance, taking it all in. It was packed with all kinds of things—_toys, DVDs, costumes, games—_and had an overpowering smell of plastic. It was like a hoarder's basement—a hoarder with a fetish and organisational skills.

Passing a the wall of toys (and trying not to look too much at them) she concluded that she had _no idea _what a good portion of them were even meant to be used _for. _Some of them looked to be more pain-inducing than anything else. Others—_like the handcuffs_—she couldn't fathom why anyone would _want. _Most of the items were downright _degrading_. Turning to the other wall of the small store, she saw the wall lined with random DVDs. Honestly, she had no idea there were _so many _trashy porn films out there. She wandered down that wall, careful not to touch anything.

In short, she looked at her surroundings with the curiosity of a child who knows it is seeing something that it shouldn't be.

Some of the DVD covers were facing outward on small displays and had images that would make a grown man blush (or not, if Roy was any indication). She flushed when she realised that he wasn't looking around, but rather, intently at her, gauging her reaction.

"_What_?" She snapped.

He held his hands up defensively.

"Relax, I was only thinking that maybe you're not such a prude after all," he supplied with a chuckle as her face flooded with colour as she struggled with how to respond to that.

"Do people actually _do_ this?" She asked, absent-mindedly picking up the DVD, frowning at it.

"Yes, Rae. It's just sex not rocket science."

She could feel her face redden in embarrassment at how obviously inexperienced she was.

Her face scrunched up as she snapped, "Well _thank-you_ for that. I have no idea what I'd do without your _expert _input."

He allowed the grin on his face to grow, "A sentiment I've heard from many women."

Black energy flowed to her fingertips, almost unconsciously. It was clearly her first reaction when dealing with him. Unfortunately, the shop's proprietor emerged from the stock room, in a large grey t-shirt that matched his greasy long hair and scraggly beard. His eyes widened when he realised just who was in his shop. Even if he hadn't recognised her iconic purple locks and ivory skin, he would've recognised her by the black that engulfed her petite hands.

She turned, the man's emotional surprise catching her attention. He was behind the counter and sending not-so-subtle looks of awe her way. She could feel her cheeks heating up under the scrutiny and Speedy's wolfish grin.

She frowned as she heard Speedy's mutter smugly under his breath, "You should've worn your holo-ring."

She blinked, wondering why this man was staring so intently at her—_what did he _want?—before he began to advance on them.

"I never expected to meet a Titan before. Not here," he began, waves of nervousness breaking into the amazement that radiated strongly from him.

"I hadn't expected to be here," she tried to joke, but she knew her voice came out flat. Maybe even bitter.

"Hey, do you mind if I take a photo?"

The awe was back, drowning out the traces of apprehension that had been there. She nearly suffocated from his emotions. Shocked at his audacity, she nodded dumbly, unaware of the DVD still in her grasp. No, at that moment she was busy praying that the flash washed her skin back out to its normal colour. He snapped two quick photos and was off with a quick thank-you. She sighed, glad that he left them to the illusion that it was just her and Speedy.

With an amused smirk, Speedy asked, "You do know what he's going to do with that, right?"

She turned to him, her face still burning bright red. He couldn't help it but he loved provoking her—eliciting these rare uncomposed reactions from the usually stoic girl was a badge of pride for him.

"No. Do I want to?" She replied, her head tilted as she waited for his response.

He couldn't help but think that she looked adorably clueless. That was the best way to describe her expression.

"He's totally gonna masturbate to them."

Her eyes widened as she jerked back like she'd been physically hit, "_What_?"

After a moment, she lowered her burning face and said, "You're joking...there's no way...that would be...no. _No_."

His grin grew bigger, "Think about it. If he were a fan, he'd have taken a photo of both of us. Probably to take it to the media. But he didn't, he only wanted you. You looking _very_ cute and _very_ red."

She glowered, "I am not cute. And I'm not _that_ red."

(Okay, even she had to admit the last part of that statement was probably a stretch.)

She then turned her attention away from the archer, unable to respond to the rest of his statement. He frowned, wondering how to continue on in the face of her unusual silence. Thankfully, she spoke before he had to come up with something.

Unfortunately, her question was...

"How much longer do I have to spend here?"

He frowned, was it _that _unbearable? Okay so it was supposed to be (kind of) but...not...not _really_...

"Another two hours, if we're sticking to the previous arrangement. Though even I admit this place doesn't have enough to even keep me occupied for _that_ long," he replied with a sigh.

"So then when are we going if not in two hours?"

"Eh. Maybe twenty minutes. We'll see," he offered with a shrug that looked more nonchalant than he felt.

She nodded, "Good. I think it's safe to say that I'm never coming back here."

He just chuckled, "He's not the only one, you know. Besides, there are plenty of pictures online for anyone who's dead-set on a picture of you. Comes with the territory of being famous and attractive, so be flattered."

She blinked at him, clearly registering the word _attractive_. How he wished he could shake some sense into her. For someone so smart, she could be incredibly slow when she wanted to be.

"Even if I could be flattered by the prospect of a guy...doing that...to a photo...of me," she grimaced but continued on, "That's still too close to home. I don't _actually_ want to know."

He chuckled, "To each their own."

"I'm sorry," she began, brows furrowed, "You would _want _to know if a random woman was...messing around...to a picture of you?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, why not? I, personally, think it's kind of hot."

"Even if she looked like that man's female counterpart?"

He grimaced, "Okay, point taken."

She smiled at the victory.

The last twenty minutes was pretty much spent with him trying to embarrass her further by poking her with random toys—most of which elicited a look of disdain from her. (_"How could anyone even come up with this?"_ she'd asked after dodging his attempt to pinch her arm with nipple clamps.)

When he'd exhausted that, he gambled his life by looking at the costumes and telling her that she should opt for a uniform change. Mercifully, despite being obviously uncomfortable, her magic didn't appear again nor did she threaten him.

(Though there were more than enough glares to compensate.)

Wandering over to the far wall, he teased, "You know, maybe I should add ten minutes to this excursion for every glare."

"You wouldn't," she replied, her voice dangerously low.

He gave her a cheeky smile, "Want to test that out?"

"Hardly."

"So...you'll try not to look like you want to murder me in my sleep?"

She huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "Fine."

He picked up a random DVD in an effort to not wither under the deadpan look she gave him. It was just a look of _nothing_—which made it almost worse than a glare. He'd have to bear that in mind.

Seeing her look not producing the desired effect, she sighed and went about looking at the shelf before her.

"Do people really spend time watching this?" she asked, swallowing her pride with the reasoning that she had already proven several times over that she painfully new to all of this.

"No, these get made to decorate shelves."

"I can't imagine anything less appealing, though," she continued, ignoring his sarcastic comment, "At the end of the day, they're just actors."

He shot her a look that she couldn't really decipher, "You're telling me that you've never even _tried_ to watch porn?"

He looked aghast.

"When did I say that?"

"You said '_something something..__imagine...' _which means you haven't!"

She looked down, willing for the floor to swallow her whole, "Fine, no I haven't."

"No wonder you don't understand," he muttered. As an afterthought, he added, "So then what do you _do _in between pokes?"

"What?"

"In between the few times you have sex," he clarified.

"Between assumes there's been a first."

He could feel his jaw drop and land somewhere in China.

"I knew you were shy...hell and really inexperienced...but...I never thought..." he sputtered.

"Drop. It."

"Okay, okay," he muttered, returning his attention to the toys with a newfound purpose.

"What're you doing?" she asked, hoping her statement didn't reveal her nervousness—she didn't like the unpredictable way he sped off to the dangerous looking toy section that she'd tried to avoid.

"I'm here to help you," he explained, "Consider this education part of your help. Movies you can easily find online so I'm seeing if there's anything else here that might help."

"Erm...I think I'm fine, really. Twenty years and I'm perfectly fine."

Still, he ignored her, eventually spotting a particular item, which he snapped up before she could see what it was.

"Alright, alright, you can go now," he informed her, "I'll get this and then meet you outside."

She moved faster than he'd ever seen her as she scrambled to leave.

"Azar, why did I ever think inviting him was a good idea?" she muttered to herself when she was safely out of that store. She massaged her temples—she was in way over her head. At least the cool air was helping to take the heat from her cheeks.

(She nearly forgot what fresh air smelled like in that dank store.)

She heard the door close and his footsteps as he approached her. Turning, she saw him carrying a nondescript black bag.

"Someday I'm going to kill you," she stated, glancing wearily at the black bag.

He laughed, "Aw, that wasn't _so _bad. I went easy on you."

She shot him an incredulous look as they crossed the small street, "No you didn't."

"I did too. You can't expect me _not _to react when you say you're a virgin, Rae." She cringed as she noticed some of the few people on the road turned to look at them after hearing this—_rather loud—_statement.

"Why don't you say that a little louder? I don't think all of Jump City heard you," she snapped.

"Sorry, sorry," he muttered, "I can't help it, I'm surprised."

Her mouth pulled into a contemplative frown, "I don't get why. I called you over here because I've never dated."

"I thought there was that one guy," he offered.

She could feel her muscles stiffen, "_He _was an asshole. Also made out of paper."

"_Seriously?" _he asked with a chuckle.

"What're you laughing at?" she asked indignantly as he opened a compartment on his bike to stash the secret item away.

"You _would _date a guy more book than human."

The ends of her lips tugged down lower, deepening her frown. She was unsettled by how accurate that statement was—not that she'd let that show. The less he knew, the better.

"Whatever. So I ask, if I dated one guy who was an ass, what would make you so surprised that I haven't done it yet?"

He shrugged, "You guys go clubbing sometimes. Or girls nights or whatever. I just assumed by now you would've. Didn't peg you for the 'first time is special' type."

"I'm _not _the first time is special type," she defended, "I just haven't really had an opportunity. I don't really drink or go out. It's difficult to do so with my powers. Especially in places like clubs where emotions are raging."

He stared, "Oh. I didn't...really think about that."

She bit back her bitter _'Of course not' _and settled for a dismissive wave. "It's not that important."

He nodded in response. The conversation appeared to be at a close, however, he made no move to get on the bike. No, he just stood there—probably re-evaluating her in light of all this new information.

"_What?"_

"Nothing...Just wondering...What _have _you done with a guy?"

"Can we not do this here, in public?" she snapped.

"It's just a simple question."

She could feel her face turn tomato red, "Not much, okay?"

"We'll start simple...have you ever kissed a guy?"

"I guess...but I'm not sure it counts," she muttered.

"What do you mean you're not sure it counts?"

"I was like nine and it was a dare."

He blinked. She stared at the cracks in the pavement.

Neither spoke.

After a moment, he gave a low whistle, "_Ho-ly shit_. You, my dear, need _way _more work than I thought."

She stopped for a moment, shocked by the words _my dear. _He'd never said that before.

"I'm not _your _dear," she huffed. From the shock radiating from him and the redness that tinged his ears, he hadn't really put much thought into the epithet. She instantly regretted correcting him.

Clearing her throat, she asked awkwardly, "So...erm, now what? Do we go through the cycle of me torturing you followed by your revenge once again?"

He chuckled, "I'm not sure you'd want that."

She cocked her head to the side as he removed their helmets from the bike, handing her the spare.

"Why is that?"

He chuckled, "Because I'd have to outdo myself. If you thought _that _was bad...well..."

She could feel herself flush but forced herself to ask, "What could be worse than that?"

He gave her a measured look, "Seriously? About a million things. Like the shitty prostitution area south of town, for one."

"I don't even _want _to know how you know that."

"Good, it's not a story I'm inclined to share."

He preferred _not _to tell her about his undercover mission working with the drug cartels.

"So then, I repeat...Now what?"

After a pause, he grinned, "Actually, I have an idea."

"Gods...what fresh hell have you come up with, Harper?"

"You'll see," he replied in a sing-song voice, hopping on his bike and gesturing for her to do the same.

* * *

**Yep, I went there. So...I didn't want to put this in the top explanation because I wanted you all to form your own conclusions before knowing this...but Roy's fantasy moment is probably the most lemon-y thing I've every written. Actually this chapter is the most overtly sexual thing I've written. But the lemon-y moment in particular is what I'm most insecure about. I feel like almost all my lemon-y things are terrible so if you have any critiques or comments on that specifically, please please send me a PM or a review!~**

**Or just send a review with general thoughts! I appreciate them all!~ :)**


End file.
